Siempre Juntos
by Aiko-chan de Hyuga
Summary: Hola esta es la de "La Historia de Dos Amigos" la estoy volviendo a subir. Sakura es Daisuke, enamorada de su mejor amigo pero como declárasela si es "varón" y si demuestra su verdadera identidad me la matan; amistades, romances, aventuras, misterios, asesinatos; y todo eso en aquí. NejiSaku, NaruHina, SuiKarin, leve GaaSaku y SasuSaku y por supuesto no podían faltar mis akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Jejejeje hola de nuevo, sé que ya leyeron este capítulo pero prometo que intentaré publicar a diario para emparejarme como estaba antes con lo de se "abre el telón", y gracias por entender, es LA HISTORIA DE DOS AMIGOS, intentaré ponerle más dialogo y mejorarlo porque creo que el antiguo era muy escaso sus palabras, ahora sin más les presento:**

* * *

**Siempre Juntos**

**Capítulo 1: Nuevos estudiantes.**

En un colegio llamado Konoha era un colegio muy prestigioso estaban los jóvenes de la prepa y también algunos de la universidad, en los salones se encuentran varios grupos de amigos en diversos salones; era el 1-A hace como unas semanas comenzó el curso escolar y la mayoría de jóvenes de 15 a 16 años se conocían porque eran amigos desde el kínder, ahí se encontraban las chicas del salón sentadas en la mesa, otras en sus sillas, otras parados pero al fin y al cabo todos prestando atención de las nuevas noticias.

-Así que van a ver nuevos estudiantes y todavía son extranjeros- habló una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes como el cielo, buen cuerpo su traje escolar consistía en una falda a cuadros de color rojo y negro; una blusa blanca que se apegaba a su cuerpo y mostraba lo bien dotada que estaba; con una corbata roja y unas medias negras hasta el muslo y sus zapatos negros.- Uff! Seguro son unos papis, ya dicen que los extranjeros son muy sabrosos.- decía un poco acalorada dándose aire con sus manos.

-Deben ser chicos muy guapos- dijo una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color vestida igual que la otra chica.-Pero igual yo sigo prefiriendo a mi Sasukito, ya que nadie están guapo como él- dijo muy melosa quiñándole el ojo a un azabache que rodo los ojos con molestia.

-Les tendré que desilusionar chicas- dijo una chica de cabello azulado y ojos perla; con la misma vestimenta solo que un poco más rebelde.-Uno de los chicos nuevos es mi primo...- fue cortada por una compañera.

-Pero si es tú primo debe ser un bombón solo mírate a ti Hina-chan- dijo otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate con una gran sonrisa y las demás chicas asintieron.

-Si yo sé que soy una de las chicas más hermosas y todo eso pero mi primo no él es un NERD!- dijo con asco y las chicas ensancharon sus ojos sorprendidas.-No tiene buen parecido, es un come libros, usa unos lentes enormes, sus vestimenta es la de un abuelito- habló histérica.- Por mí se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra, pero mis padres decidieron que sería bueno que vengan a Japón para pasar más tiempo en familia, Bah! como si quisiera pasar tiempo con ese bicho raro- habló muy molesta mirando con asco al frente.- De seguro que el otro chico nuevo es también un NERD, de que yo sepa es su mejor amigo-habló asqueada.

-Qué mala suerte vamos a tener Nerds en nuestro salón- decían con lástima Ino haciendo un puchero y teniendo el ceño fruncido.

-Si, cuanto pagaría que vinieran chicos guapos, pero claro nadie es más guapo que mi Sasukito- dijo Karin con una sonrisa pícara otra vez mirando al mencionado que volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Porque Kami nos castiga con esto, en el saló hay chicos guapos pero sería mejor con muchos más- hablaba mirando al cielo o mejor dicho al techo del salón Ten ten- Porque Kami- poniendo sus manos para arriba.

* * *

**Al otro lado del salón: (Con los chicos)**

-No le veo lo malo en que vengan unos Nerds- hablaba Suigetsu un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas, con un pantalón rojo oscuro y una camisa abierta dejando ver un polo negro de una banda de rock.

-Por qué?- habló Kiba iba vestido de la misma forma que Suigetsu.-No me digas que dentro de tu ser hay un Nerd oculto?- dijo mirándolo entre sorprendido y asqueado.

-No tarado- le dio un zape para que deje de decir mensadas.- pero si los amenazamos podrían hacernos las tareas-habló con una sonrisa macabra.

-Tienes razón- decía Kiba con una sonrisa macabra también y se escuchó sus risas malévolas y los estudiantes los miraban como los idiotas que eran

Un poco más alejado de ellos se encontraba un azabache de ojos negros tenía una mirada enojada como si estuviera estreñido; junto a él estaba un rubio cabeza hueca con ojos azules con marcas en el rostro que parecían bigotes de gato y lo hacían ver adorable y este tenía cara de tarado.

-Teme, como te sientes acerca de los nuevos estudiantes supuestamente Nerds- dijo Naruto Uzumaki sobándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando, pero como la noticia corre como bomba en este lugar.

-Si no se meten en mi camino esos Nerds no me importan, dobe- dijo con indiferencia que lo caracterizaba Sasuke Uchiha sin siquiera mirarlo, algunos se preguntaban como esos dos podían ser amigos siendo polos opuestos.

-Que no me digas dobe, maldito teme- habló enojado el rubio.

-Dobe- dijo mirándolo ahora fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Teme- y así comenzó una nueva pelea de insultos de esos dos amigos totalmente diferentes.

Y así los jóvenes estuvieron hablando cosas de lo que hicieron el fin de semana, los nuevos chismes, las pruebas del fútbol americano y muchas cosas más; pero había algo que no cuadraba ahí su profesor siempre fue puntual en esas semanas de conocerlo; y ya habían pasado como una hora y nada, hasta que se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un señor de aproximadamente 30 años de cabello plateado ojo negro, casi toda su cara era tapada por una máscara negra y entraba leyendo un librito anaranjado dejando a los chicos que ya conocían de que trataba ese libro muy emocionados viendo que tenían un profesor como ellos.

-Soy su nuevo profesor Kakashi Hatake, él antiguo profesor en verdad no sé que le paso y no me importa- dejó a varios con gotas en la cabeza estilo anime.- No es necesario que se presenten que ya se sus nombres de cada uno gracias este papel- dijo sacando un papel que decía los nombres de sus alumnos y su apariencia.- Pues no me importan lo que hagan pero háganlo en silencio.- dijo y se sentó todos lo miraban incrédulos pero en eso se volvió a para.-Así casi me olvidaba hay dos nuevos alumno, así que entren chicos- dijo mirando la puerta perezosamente dejando ver a dos jóvenes.-Preséntense, digan nombre, edad, lo que les gusta, lo que no y lo que quieren ser.- su voz sonó perezosa.

Todas las chicas estaban sonrojadas y con la quijada hasta el suelo por ver a dos dioses griegos y muy guapos.

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, tengo 16 años, me gustan pocas cosa, lo que no me gustan son muchas, y que quiero ser no es de su incumbencia- dijo un Cataño de cabellos largos pero amarrado, de ojos perla vestía un pantalón rojizo un poco suelto y su camisa estaba abrochada pero estaba fuera del pantalón (ustedes saben hay algunas personas que se lo ponen bien arregladito de bajo del pantalón) y sus zapatos negros.

-Mi nombre es Daisuke Hatake, tengo 14 años muy pronto en cumplir quince; me gusta los dulces, el helado, la pizza, y todo lo que sea comida; lo que no me gusta es esperara hasta que la comida esté lista y quiero ser un gran doctor- dijo con un gran brillo en los ojos, es un chico de cabello rosado, aunque sea afeminado ese color lo hacía ver bien y combinaba muy bien con sus ojos jade rasgados y aunque su rostro se veía delicado se le veía no tan varonil pero muy atractivo tanto para mujeres como para hombre y estos últimos se reprendieron mentalmente por estar pensando en eso, vestía de la misma forma que Neji.

-Muy bien ahora vallan a sentarse- dijo Kakashi muy concentrado en su lectura educativa supuestamente él.

Ellos se sentaron adelante porque eran los únicos lugares disponibles y se pusieron a hablar o mejor dicho, Daisuke hablaba y Neji asentía o negaba la cabeza de vez en cuando comentaba algo.

Casi toda la clase el profesor o sea Kakashi, como vio que faltaba poco para acabar decidió solo a ponerse a leer; las chicas estaban mirando embobadas a los dos nuevos chicos; algunos hombres estaban celosos por la forma de que acapararon esos dos la atención de las chicas; y otros decidieron ignorara y hablar cosas como música, deportes, etc.

-Hina-chan no dijiste que tú primo era un Nerd- dijo una molesta Ten ten por la mentira de una de sus mejores amigas, se sentía traicionada y la miraba como la peor mujer del mundo.- Porque yo no veo un Nerd, veo a un sexi castaño y otro sexi de cabello rosado- los apuntaba.

-No crees que yo también estoy en shock, siempre vi a mi primo un chico feo y ahora míralo es todo un bombón- dijo mirándolo sorprendida por su gran cambio.-Lo veo y aún no lo creo- lo miraba de vez en cuando no podía creer que sea el mismo chico fue una .- Metamorfosis-

-Gua ahí se ve que los bellos están en la familia Hyuga- dijo Ino sonrojada mirando al chico-Hina le podrías decir a tú primo que me presenté a su amigo- le habló con estrellitas en los ojos imaginándose las cosas pervertidas que haría con el sexi chico de ojos jade.

-Si y así conocemos de paso a Neji que va a ser dentro de muy poco mi futuro novio- habló muy seria Ten ten pero con una mirada de determinación.

-No sé, ahora como lo voy a ver en la cara, cuantas veces le he dicho bicho raro, nerd y muchas cosas más y ahora saludarlo como si nada- habló mirándolo y recordando sus insultos.- Seguro ahora me odia y no lo culparía.- su mirada era de dolida.

En otro lado comenzó una nueva pelea de insultos por parte de Naruto y Sasuke, diciéndose dobe y teme.

Con los chicos nuevos, los dos estaban hablando de lo más normal ignorando olímpicamente a las chicas que literalmente babeaban por ellos era como si estuvieran acostumbrados que en verdad lo estaban.

-Y no vas a ir a saludar a tu prima- sacó una nueva conversación Daisuke (Sakura) con una sonrisa apuntando con la cabeza donde estaba la chica de cabellos azulados con una aura depresiva.- Mira esta triste seguro está en sus días.- dijo con una sonrisa intentando sacar una broma, pero su amigo seguía serio.

-Para que me vuelva a insultar, no gracias-habló muy serio.- Y seguro su depresión se debe a eso-. Dijo ni siquiera la miraba.

-Es tú familia, merece una segunda oportunidad- habló, agarrando su mochila porque vio como las chicas se la querían llevar.- Pobre mi mochila casi se la llevan esas locas.- dijo abrazándola muy sobreprotectoramente.

-No me importa, no le daré una segunda oportunidad, lo que quiero es vengarme de todo lo que me hizo- habló con una sonrisa macabra.- Y lo de tu mochila que tienes ahí de importante.- lo miró con duda.

-Has escuchado esa frase, "La venganza es mala y envenena el alma"- dijo poniéndose serio- era algo así y lo dijo la persona más célebre de todo el mundo- dijo mirando a la ventana con un orgullo en su mirada y parándose en una pose heroica. Haciendo que algunas chicas lo miraran más embobadas y los chicos como el loco que es..- Y lo que hay en mi mochila es la deliciosa comida.- dijo ahora con agua en su boca.

-Y según tú quien es- habló mirándolo, porque sabía que su amigo a veces podía ser un idiota y a veces ese apodo le quedaba muy pequeño.

Primero lo miró viéndolo como si al frente suyo hubiera un retrasado mental-No sabes de verdad quien lo dijo.- Neji solo negó con la cabeza.- Pero Neji en que mundo vives, pero te informo para que no vivas en la ignorancia fue el famosísimo chavo del ocho- dijo muy feliz, haciendo caer a su amigo del asiento por las tonterías de este.

Neji se levantó y lo miró enojado-Aun no entiendo porque me sigo sorprendiendo por tus tonterías- se dijo a sí mismo intentando reprenderse.

-Y vamos a saludar a tú prima- habló mirándola y vio como una rubia le quiñaba el ojo y luego volteó y se puso azul hasta se estremeció lo que no pasó desapercibido por su amigo.

-Tienes razón, le daré una oportunidad pero solo una si ella se vuelve a burlar o hace algo que no me gusta nunca le vuelvo hablar- dijo serio y se puso de pie y su amigo lo imitó.- Porque me sigues- dijo viendo que estaba a su costado caminando hacia su prima con él.

-Para ver que no hagas una tontería- dijo muy feliz.-Para eso soy tu amigo.- dijo con una sonrisa muy linda que hizo sonrojar a Neji.

-Hmp!- habló claro si eso es hablar, aunque por dentro le agradeció por siempre estar ahí con él.

-Ya comenzaste con tu Hmp!- dijo molesto el chico de cabellos rosados fulminándolo con la mirada.

Siguieron caminando y todas las chicas estaban celosas de Hinata Hyuga, Ten ten Ama, Ino Yamanaka y Karin Uzumaki, porque ellas estaban sin hacer nada y los dos nuevos chicos se acercaron a hablarles.

Y las chicas al ver que se dirigían a ellas, se sonrojaron, menos Hinata que puso sus codos en la mesa y escondía su cara en sus manos, luego de unos segundos sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo y ella vio y se encontró con unos ojos jades que mostraban felicidad y se puso rígida.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Hinata- dijo con una sonrisa el chico y Hinata se sonrojó- Hizashi-san y Hana-san (no sé cómo se llama la madre de Neji así que le puse así) tenían razón eres muy linda y tierna- habló con una alegría única dándole a Hinata paz y armonía.

-Gra-gracias- tartamudeó Hinata ante el cumplido del chico sonrojada, luego fijó su vista hacia su primo que ni siquiera la miraba parecía que más importante era el techo y eso la puso triste. Sakura al ver eso codeó a su amigo haciendo que se quede sin aire y luego lo miró con odio a Daisuke que solo sonrió.

-Hinata ..- pero fue interrumpida por esta.

-Neji-san lo lamento por los insultos a tu persona y por portarme mal contigo- dijo apenada la chica bajando la cabeza (Aquí Hinata es como una chica rebelde, pero en verdad lamenta por lo mal que trató a su primo).

-Está todo perdonado Hinata-san, pero espero que sepas que no seremos muy cercanos- dijo serio y al ver que su prima sentía, se volteó porque en ese momento se escuchó la campana diciendo que se acabó la clase y la siguiente era clase de anatomía y tenían que ir a los laboratorios.

-Espérame Neji- dijo mientras se despedía de todas las chicas que estaban con Hinata y de ella también con un beso en la mejilla lo que las hizo sonrojar y a las demás chicas enojar - Maldito cegatón te dije que me esperaras!- habló muy cabreado, y cuando terminó de decir eso se tapó la boca y vio que Neji fue rodeado por una aura oscura y volteaba su cuerpo lentamente dándole un toque terrorífico a la escena.

Mirándolo como un asesino en serie -Como me has dicho- dijo muy cabreado mientras hacía puños en sus manos, haciendo ver que todo su cuerpo era rodeado por esa gran aura oscura que daba miedo.

-Jejeje yo no te dije nada- dijo muy asustado moviendo sus manos al frente suyo por su salud física.-Simplemente dije que esperaras porque no sabemos dónde queda nuestra siguiente clase- dijo muy feliz por pensar tan grandiosa idea siendo rodeada por un aura de alegría por eso.

-Hmp! en eso tienes razón- dijo el chico serio, luego abrió sus ojos con sorpresa que hizo que todos lo miren sospechosos por esa sorpresa- Por primera vez tienes razón, tengo que decir que ya no eres tan estúpido- dijo asombrado pero en su voz se escuchó un tono burlón, los demás cayeron estilo anime de sus asientos.

-Siempre se mejo….oye- dijo indignado por decirle idiota que se dio cuenta luego de unos segundos.- Eres un maldito cegatón.- habló molesto.

-Si, si lo que sea mejor vámonos- habló y se puso a caminar.

A Daisuke le rodeo otra aura de alegría-Si vamos a perdernos por el camino de la vida y si tenemos suerte vamos a comer- dijo muy feliz asintiendo dándose la razón.

Neji mirándolo con varias gotas de sudor por sus tonterías que siempre le dice -Mucho tiempo pasas con Kakashi ya se te está pegando la costumbre de perderte en el camino de la vida- dijo y luego los dos desaparecieron por la puerta del salón con esas últimas palabras.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esos dos chicos y la mayoría pensó "_Este año parece interesante", "Que chicos más problemáticos" jeje eso ya deben saber quien lo dijo, _y de una chica de cabello azulado "_Mi primo es una persona con mucha paciencia desde que lo conocí porque cuando lo insultaba no me decía nada y solo se iba, pero ese chico lo saca muy fácil de las casillas, no puedo negar que me dio risa y también miedo cuando le dijo cegatón jijijiji será muy divertido verlos discutir otra vez, y si tengo suerte Dai-kun será parte de la familia siéndolo mi novio"_.

La vida de varios alumnos cambiarían con la llegada de Neji Hyuga y Daisuke Hatake; algunos descubrirán la verdadera identidad de Daisuke?,, Nuevos sentimientos saldrán a la luz?,, y muchas cosas más en está preparatoria está a punto de pasar.

**Continuará...**

**Jejeje gracias por leer y espero que les haga gustado...otra vez.**

**Bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen la demora pero últimamente no pude entrar a mi laptop estaba un poco ocupada y espero que les guste muchas garcias por sus reviews y también porque también me siguen en esta historia, en serio muchas gracias y espero no desepcionarlos, ahora sin más les presento:**

* * *

**Siempre Juntos**

**Capítulo 2: Akat...Qué?**

Luego de que esos dos se retiraran los alumnos empezaron a salir para ir a su próxima clase de anatomía, su sensei es Azuma es un poco despreocupado y siempre está con un cigarrillo, nunca nadie lo vio sin ese cigarrillo sería el fin del mundo si no lo encuentran con el cigarro, como a Kakashi sin sus libros "educativos", como a Gai sin gritar acerca de la flama de la juventud, como Karin sin coquetear a Sasuke, como Shikamaru sin decir que es problemático, etc.

Al llegar los encontraron en el asiento de adelante, Daisuke con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Neji con una mirada indiferente y fría que helaría a cualquiera; los dos no prestaban atención a su alrededor al ver a los jóvenes sentarse parecía que estaban en su propios pensamientos.(Los asientos son de dos, y en cada asiento se encuentran bisturís, algodón, etc).

Llegó el sensei e hizo presentarse a los chicos nuevos, luego de eso les explicó la clase y así se pasó un buen tiempo parecía que el único que le hacía caso era Daisuke estaba muy feliz parecía un niño cuando le das una paleta, sus ojos brillaban con mucha emoción y eso no pasó desapercibido por el grupo Hyuga (Hina, Ten, Ino y Karin) que debes en cuando lo miraban y se les hacía una monada el chico con esa mirada como lo veían tan inocente les daba ganas de pervertirlo.

Al terminar la clase empezaron a salir uno por uno o en grupo, pero al ver que se paraban los nuevos la mayoría dejo de hacer lo que hacían para fijar su mirada en ellos.

-Fue tan genial la clase- decía Daisuke con una gran sonrisa y una aura muy alumbrante que iluminaba el salón más de lo que estaba.- Tu qué crees Neji?- preguntó y fijó su vista a su amigo sin quitar esa sonrisa.

-No entiendo que le ves divertido el que hablen acerca de nuestro cuerpo- habló irritado por las miradas de todos los chicos y chicas que se dirigían a él y su mejor amigo. -Para mí no tiene sentido, yo ya conozco mi cuerpo- habló serio, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta seguido por Daisuke.-Aunque viniendo de ti creería que no conoces nada de tu propia anatomía.-

-Que malo eres Neji.- habló muy triste, siguieron caminando estaban por los pasillos; los únicos que la seguían era el grupo Hyuga.-Aun no entiendo como somos amigos, yo soy alguien kawai, con una gran personalidad, cálido, carismático y muchas cosas positivas; en cambio tú eres serio, arrogante, tienes un gran ego mucho más alto que las torres gemelas, frío, calculador y podría continuar pero es muy perezoso- dijo aburrido.

-Hmp! seguro somos mejores amigos porque nuestra personalidad son diferentes- dijo serio mirando al frente se dirigían a su siguiente clase la cual era: Educación física. Y así llegaron entre discusiones sin sentido por parte de Daisuke o sus historias del mismo.

Llegaron y vieron a un chico con traje de látex verde con una aura de fuego rodeándolo; a Neji le salió una gota de sudor y a Daisuke le dio ganas que también le rodee ese mismo fego pero no sabía como y eso lo hizo desgraciado.

Neji al ver a su amigo triste hizo que la gota de sudor sea más grande porque ya lo conocía.- Tarado deja de hacer eso.- dijo molesto porque su amigo ahora hacia pucheros y eso se le hacía ver muy adorable.- Te ves muy ton…- no terminó de hablar.

-MIS QUERIDOS SALTAMONTES! ESTAN LISTOS PARA TENER UNA GRAN LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD!.- dijo el profesor que vestía igual que el chico de látex.

-SI SENSEI!.- gritaron Lee y Daisuke muy emocionados.- NUESTRA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD FLUYE EN MÍ!.- dijeron como si estuvieran sincronizados haciendo que todos menos Gai los miren como los locos que son.

-Ohhh pero que veo tengo dos nuevos discípulos, uno bien animado y el otro pues no tanto.- dijo mirando a Neji.- YA SÉ.- dijo golpeando su mano con la otra.- LOS NUEVOS VAN A IR A DAR 20 VUELTAS Y POR CADA VUELTA GRITARAN LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD QUE BRILLA EN ELLOS!- dijo Gai demasiado animado.

-Si sensei.- dijo Daisuke en una pose militar y a Neji estaba molesto porque lo obligaran decir pendejadas.

Luego de la tortura de Neji fueron al comedor a degustar sus alimentos.

Al llegar la mayoría de las chicas estaban con un derrame nasal y/o corazoncitos en los ojos al ver chicos tan guapos y empezaron a formar club de fan girls para esos nuevos papasotes, los pobres ni enterados de que iban a ser acosados.

-Y así es como descubrí un duende- dijo muy feliz Daisuke al terminar su historia la cual no tenía sentido para Neji.

-Que aventura la tuya Dai- dijo sarcástico, pero el otro chico no notó el sarcasmo y asentía dándole la razón a su amigo, se fueron a unos asientos que estaban al fondo y se sentaron, Neji sacaba sus alimentos.

-O Neji amigo sabes cuánto te quiero verdad- dijo mientras se le hacía agua en la boca al ver sus alimentos y pasaba sus brazos por sus hombros.-Y que por nada en el mundo te cambiaría a ti y nuestra amistad.- dijo ahora con una cara de cachorro triste que lo miraba.- Y...

-Toma Dai- dijo sacando otro obento y se lo entregó.- Mi madre te lo manda y dice que vengas a almorzar hoy.- dijo y se puso a comer.

-Como quiero a tu sacro santa madre *¬* cocina delicioso; pero me da miedo ir a tú casa, creo que tú padre me quiere matar- dijo muy asustado.- Pero no importa yo lo encararé como el macho que soy aunque muera en el intento - dijo y se paró miró a una pared de la cafetería e hizo una pose heroica mirando por una ventana y parecía como un reflector se ponía dónde estaba él dándole un aire más heroico-Saldré con vida por lo que me llamo Daisuke Hatake (_Lo malo es que ese no es mi nombre, así que puedo morir) _lloraba internamente por su vida; y a Neji le salió un gota estilo anime por las tonterías de su amigo.

Luego de almorzar y ser devorados con la mirada por varias chicas de la cafetería; de su salón y grados superiores, salieron y siguieron con las clases al final del día escolar se estaban retirando cuando alguien los llamó.

-Jejeje - reía una nerviosa chica de cabellos azules con una flor de origami en su cabello muy hermosa era de dos grado más que ellos.- Hola Dai-kun, te acuerdas de mí hace como unas horas nos vimos- dijo agitada porque también había corrido hacia ellos pero aún seguía nerviosa.

-Así...- se pone a recordar y mira a una parte del techo y los otros dos lo miraron con gotas de sudor.

**Flash Back:**

_Luego de su tercer curso, tuvieron un descanso el cual decidieron dar una vuelta para conocer el lugar; ahí vieron chicos raperos, pandilleros, de la moda y etc; al fin y al cabo eran diferentes y tenían su propio grupo._

_-Yo quiero ser rapero- dijo muy feliz Daisuke haciendo la pose.-Tú Neji quedarías muy bien como pandillero, solo con la mirada intimidas así le robarías a todos- dijo mirándolo pero empezó a reír nervioso al ver la aura asesina de su amigo-E-era broma N-Neji- empezó a tartamudear._

_Pero cuando Daisuke creyó que iba a morir en eso vio a una chica que estaba en una escalera parecía que estaba colgando algo, pero en ese momento apareció un chico que sin percatarse empujó la escalera y la chica se iba a caer así que dejo a su amigo con pensamientos homicidas a su persona y fue corriendo donde la chica y la atrapó pero quedaron en una posición muy comprometedora._

_Daisuke estaba en el piso agarrando la cintura de la chica y con una de sus piernas estaba en el medio de las piernas de la chica, y la chica estaba muy cerca de su rostro parecía que se iban a besar; el chico no supo que hacer así que solo sonrió e hizo que la chica se sonroje y se pararon._

_-Mucho gusto soy Daisuke- dijo extendiendo su mano._

_-Mucho gusto Dai-kun, soy Konan - agarrando su mano y estrechándola, en ese momento se escuchó la campana y el chico se despidió y se fue ignorando una aura asesina que era dirigida a él y no era de Neji._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-Konan-chan- dijo con una sonrisa.-A que debo su presencia- mirándola interrogante pero con una sonrisa.

-Escúchame bien Dai-kun, esto es de vida o muerte- dijo muy seria y preocupada, siendo escuchada muy detenidamente por los dos jóvenes.-Mi novio nos vio en esa posición muy comprometedora y él quiere molerte a golpes- dijo muy triste por el chico pensando cómo quedaría su cara angelical después de los golpes - Así que vete de país o mejor del continente para que no te deforme- empezó asustar a Sakura la cual tenía una cara de miedo en su rostro.

-En cualquier lado te ganas enemigos- dijo su amigo muy serio mirándolo de reojo.- Por primera vez podrías dejar de que alguien te quiera moler a golpes- dijo mirándolo ahora sí y vio lo pálido que estaba su amigo.

-Porque todos me odian- decía y se puso en el piso y empezó a hacer círculos en el suelo con sus dedos con una aura depresiva.

Al ver eso los dos jóvenes se encontraban muy triste por la vida social del pobre chico; en eso cuando Konan iba a consolarlo con una palmadita en la espalda escuchó un gritó llamándola y asustándola.

-KONAN!- gritó y a lo lejos se vio a un chico de cabello anaranjado con varias perforaciones y ojos lila; atrás de él venía un chico azabache de cabello largo amarrado en un coleta y ojos del mismo color que su cabello; al costado un pelirrojo de estatura casi baja; luego un rubio amarrado en una coleta de ojos azules y por último un chico albino muy apuesto que tenía su camisa abierta, lo que tenían en común los cuatro jóvenes era que tenían una sonrisa burlona.

Luego lo que se vio fue a un chico de cabellos naranjas agarrando de las solapas a Sakura que aún estaba deprimida porque la gente la odia.

-Tú maldito cabrón, no te perdonaré por meterte con mi novia- dijo muy enojado que parecía que saldría llamas de los ojos.- Me escuchas cabrón.- dijo enojado y con varias venas hinchadas en la frente.

Pero para cabrearlo más al chico, Sakura ni caso le hacía seguía en su mundo mental siendo consolada por su inner, y diciendo que seguro harán muchos amigos.

-Oye idiota suéltalo- habló molesto el Hyuga por como tenía a su mejor y único amigo.

-No te metas, esto se trata de él y yo- dijo molesto sacudiendo al chico que empezó a pestañar regresando al mundo real.-Ahora si cabrón te voy a castrar-

-_(Ahora es cuando doy gracias de ser mujer Un.n…**SHANARO! que se cree ese idiota…**ya inner cálmate…**No déjame salir y yo lo castro al infeliz este**)-_Jejeje no sé porque me vas a castrar yo ni te conozco, o ya me volví tan popular que ya me conocen en toda la prepa *¬*-habló muy feliz siendo rodeada por una aura de alegría cegando al pelinaranja.

-Que chico más gracioso- decían los otros chicos que miraban la escena divertidos desde atrás.

-Escucha tú, sé porque quieres asesinar o mejor dicho castrar a este idiota pero él salvo a tu novia de que se callera y salga lastimada, así que en vez de quererlo matarlo deberías darle las gracia- dijo muy serio y le quitó de las manos a Sakura que se mareó porque lo sacudieron demasiado.

-Eso es verdad- dijo mirando a su novia la cual asintió, en eso su mirada se posó en los otros chicos.- Ustedes me dijeron que este se aprovechó hasta me hicieron ver una foto- dijo muy molesto.

-Si pero no quisiste ver el video- dijo sacando su celular el peli-rojo y se mostró de quien le hizo caer y que el chico la atrapó.

-Y-yo lo lamento- le dijo al chico que estaba avergonzado por lo que hizo viendo al chico que recién se recuperaba de su mareo.

-Me odias?- le preguntó serio y el peli-naranja negó con su cabeza un poco extrañado por la pregunta. -Que bien creí que me gané un nuevo enemigo- dijo sacando un suspiro de alivio.-Quieren ser mis amigo?- dijo con una sonrisa muy angelical que hizo que los chicos se sonrojaran y luego se reprendan mentalmente.

-Si Pein, se ve tierno y muy amigable y todavía se la debes- dijo Konan muy feliz viendo al chico.

-Porque no, mi nombre es Pein Namikase- se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo soy Itachi Uchiha- dijo con una sonrisa sincera a los dos chicos, ya se imaginaba todas las cosas que le harían a Pein _(Ya nos vi haciendo bromas a Pein, ya nos vi) _pensaba muy animadamente.

-Sasori no Sabaku-dijo también con una sonrisa y pensaba lo mismo que Itachi.

-Deidara Yamanaka- Sonreía burlón mirando a Pein por esa broma que le hicieron.

-Hidan- Pensaba en una religión de que le hablaron acerca de Jashin, luego averiguaría de que trataba.

-Somos akatsuki- dijo Pein-Somos los chicos más populares de la prepa y los más inteligentes y con grandes condiciones física yo soy el líder del club deportivo de fútbol americano.- dijo con una mirada fría.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Daisuke Hatake.- dijo feliz porque tenía más amigo y ya tenía vida social otra vez.

-Neji Hyuga- dijo frío e indiferente como siempre.

-Espera eres Hatake, familiar de Kakashi-sensei?- preguntaron muy felices los varones de akatsuki menos Pein que lo dijo neutral, Sakura solo se dedicó a asentir.

-GENIAL! KAKASHI-SENSEI ES LO MÁXIMO- gritaron muy felices.- Oigan quieren ir a mi casa a jugar play.- dijo Sasori muy entusiasmado.

-SI!- gritó Daisuke muy emocionado, así estaban yendo pero sintió que lo jalaban de la manga de la casaca que se puso antes.- Que pasa Neji?- preguntó viéndolo.

-No deberías tomar esas confianzas fácilmente.- dijo un poco molesto.- No creo que sea conveniente ir a su casa cuando recién los conocemos.- dijo en forma razonable.

-Pero que nos crees violadores.- dijo Itachi en forma burlesca, haciendo reír a Hidan, Deidara y Sasori.- No te preocupes causa a mí y a mis amigos nos gustan las mujeres.- dijo asintiendo y los demás asintieron.

-Vamos Neji hay que divertirnos.- dijo agarrándole de la mano y Neji solo se dejo llevar.- Vas a ver que nos divertiremos.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Guau no sabía que eran parejas.- dijo Hidan mirándolos como se agarraban de la mano.- Peor Dai parece un poco a mujer con ese color de cabello.- Neji y Daisuke se soltaron.- y ese es de verdad su color?.- dijo al ver es rosado.

-Si es mi color natural, y Neji y yo no somos parejas.- dijo un poco molesto, Neji solo asintió.

Deidar solo sonrió de forma burlesca.- no se preocupen si son gay los entenderemos y seremos igual amigos.- dijo y los demás rieron y entre insultos llegaron a la casa de Sasori.

Y así los ochos se dedicaron a conversar y entrenar porque vieron que tenían muchas cosas en común.

**Continuará...**

**Gracias y no se olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siempre Juntos**

**Capítulo 3: Un almuerzo un poco extraño e historias.**

**POV DAISUKE(SAKURA):**

Pasaron unos cuantos días desde que llegamos y en los recesos nos reunimos con los akatsuki, aunque no seamos miembros oficiales éramos amigos, jugábamos fútbol americano juntos- sé que ese juego es muy brusco pero con el tiempo empezó a gustarme-, también jugábamos videojuegos en la casa de Sasori o Deidara que siempre le jugábamos bromas tratándolos como gay; así todos los días voy a almorzar y cenar con la familia Hyuga siempre soy mimado por Hana-san y siendo asesinado con la mirada de Hizashi el padre de Neji jejeje aunque él no pueda hacer nada porque Hana-san siempre me defiende…...**Si somos muy guapos y por eso nos consienten…..**si inner tiene razón, mucha razón.

Ahora me dirijo a la casa de mi amigo desde los 10 años acompañada por él, soy tan feliz uno porque tengo grandes amigos, dos voy a probar la deliciosa comida de Hana-san y …..**no te olvides de la tres molestaremos a Hizashi jijijiji va a ser muy divertido espero no explotar de la risa frente de él o sino me castra aunque no tenga cositas.**

-Estás muy callado, siento que estás tramando algo malo para la salud de mi padre no te olvides que está viejo- dijo Neji muy serio…..**creo que somos transparentes para él….** odio cuando sabe lo que pienso un poco más y pensare que tiene poderes y lee mentes.-Y no leo mentes si es lo que estás pensando.- Eso me asustó como supo lo que pienso mi amigo me da miedo de vez en cuando….**a mi también me da miedo como puede hacer eso…..** no sé.

-Cómo crees que intentaré hacerle daño a mi padre Hizashi- dije en un tono triste para que me crea, le rezo a kami que me crea el papasote de mi amigo algún problema de que me guste mi amigo, me gusta ese aire de misterio que hay alrededor de él lo hace ver tremendamente sexi *¬*…**en eso tienes razón es tan guapo siempre me sale agua de la boca al verlo.**

-Te conozco hace cinco años así que ya sé lo que pasa por esa mente loca que hay en ti.- ya eso me hace pensar de lo predecible que soy, tanto me conoce que sabe lo que pasa por mi loca cabeza…**para él ****somos muy transparentes y nosotras a las justas sabemos lo que piensa.**

Seguimos caminando en silencio porque sé que a veces, no mejor dicho siempre a Neji le gusta el silencio aunque a mí no mucho pero a veces es un silencio muy agradable él que tenemos.

Llegamos a una gran casa de dos pisos color blanco muy bien cuidada y hermosa; y de vecino una casa similar de color azul claro ahí viven la familia del hermano de padre Hizashi; si no me equivoco se llama Hiashi con su esposa Akina y sus dos hijas Hinata y Hanabi de 15 años y 10 años respectivamente.

-Llegó por quien lloraban!-grité muy emocionado al entrar extendiendo los brazos…**jejeje que gran entrada, tarada…..** y luego recibir un zape por mi amigo.-Porque eso T_T- le dijo sobando mi cabeza que salió un chichón.

-Por bak...- no terminó porque sentimos como el piso se movía como si hubiera una:

-ESTAMPIDA!-grité asustado….**Soy muy joven para morir y todavía no violo a Neji….** ¡¿CÓMO QUE VIOLAR A NEJI?!en eso vemos a la madre de Neji ir hacia nosotros y abrazarnos, sus abrazos súper duper asfixiantes que ya estaba poniéndome azul igual que a Neji.

-Mis lindos hijitos, ya vinieron estaba preocupados por ustedes- dijo y seguía asfixiando y los dos les señalábamos nuestra garganta pero Hana-san parecía no entender ya me iba a desmallar por falta de aire en eso sentía un flash.

-Jajajaja así sigue amor, pero deja a nuestro hijo- dijo Hizashi con una cámara fotográfica.-Jajajaja se esta poniendo morado, toma eso niño mimado jajaja- ahora empecé a odiar al padre de Neji por reírse de mis desgracias, creo que ya siento lo que es burlarse de tus desgracias y se aprovechen de eso T_T.

En eso sentí los aires volver a mis sagrados pulmones por que Hana-san nos dejo de abrazar a ver nuestras cara de agonía.

-Mis bebes discúlpenme, yo no quería- dijo muy triste y luego de unos segundos de respirar me levanté y le dije.

-No te preocupes mamá Hana, ya pasó- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo muy feliz a la señora e hizo bufar a Hizashi.-Mejor vamos a comer y así pasamos este mal rato- me dirigí a la cocina que estaban ya los platos en la mesa y empecé a contar: uno, dos;.. siete y ocho platos tantos platos en la mesa.

-Madre Hana porque hay muchos platos en la mesa- dije mientras me sentaba donde siempre, Neji a mi costado y Hizashi un poco alejado de mi como siempre. (La mesa es circular).

-Es que van a venir mi cuñado y su familia- dijo desde la cocina.

-Y es un almuerzo "familiar"- dijo serio Hizashi recalcando la palabra familiar mirándome muy serio y me dio risa.-Y tú no eres de la familia así que...- no termino porque apareció Hana y le dio un zape en la cabeza e intente no reírme por la cara de Hizashi vi a Neji tan serio pero en sus ojos se ve la diversión al ver eso.

-Cariño varias veces te he dicho que Dai-chan es como un hijo nuestro y hermano de Neji, lo conocemos de hace cinco años- dijo reprochándole al señor amenazándolo con un cucharon de no sé donde.

-Hmp!- "habló" el padre, jeje ya se de donde Neji sacó esa palabra Un.n

-Te he dicho que no digas eso ni siquiera es una palabra y o peor es que le has enseñado a mi bebé Neji-chan que mal padre eres, espero que Dai-chan no lo aprenda y..- no terminó porque se escuchó el timbre de la casa.- Ya vinieron.- dijo muy feliz y fue a abrir y luego de unos minutos lo cual el padre de Neji me miraba con enojo, Neji miraba por la ventana fastidiado y yo intentando no mirar a su padre y silbando, entraron y me sorprendí el parecido de esos dos señores que dio miedo.

Nos paramos e inclinamos en forma de saludo y los otros Hyuga me miraron como un intruso, un colado, una visita no esperada; y eso vio mi madre Hana.

-Les presento a mi lindo bebé Daisuke- dijo con una sonrisa, luego vi como la niñita Hanabi me miraba con corazoncitos en los ojos, Hinata estaba sonrojada igual que su madre y luego vi como el padre de ese familia miraba a las mujeres y luego me vio con una mirada asesina, ya me gane un nuevo enemigo; ahora me fijo en la mirada de mí familia; Hana se ve como si no se diera cuenta de nada con una sonrisa por presentarme, Neji mirándome con lástima y Hizashi con una sonrisa macabra.

-Vamos a sentarnos- dijo con un poco de dificultad por esas miradas y los demás asintieron, me senté donde antes y me vi rodeada por Hana, Hanabi, Hinata y Akina yo estaba en el medio de ellas, sentí tres miradas asesinas en mí; dos de reproche y odio que venían de Hiashi y Hizashi ; y la otra que venía de Neji aunque no es dirigida a mí creo que es para las chicas que me rodean.

Hana y Akina se levantaron a servir la comida y después todos estábamos comiendo en un silencio muy tenebroso para mí, aún no entiendo porque Neji mira así a las mujeres será gay no, no creo mejor no sacó conclusiones.

-Dai-kun me podría contar como se volvió amigo de mi primo- dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio, le agradecí por hablar porque con esa pregunta los ods varones que me miraban con odio desviaron su mirada a ella.

-Sería un placer Hina-chan- dijo con una sonrisa pero después volví a sudar frío ante la mirada de los dos hombres.

-Si otra vez esa genial historia del primer amigo de mi bebé- dijo Hana con una sonrisa mirándome y me servía mu cuarto plato de comida.-Comienza bebé- dijo aún no entiendo porque le dejo que me diga bebe.

**Fin del Pov de Sakura.**

**Flash Back:**

_En un colegio de secundaria y primaria la más prestigiosa que solo iban chicos con dinero o becados que se encontraba en Inglaterra; se podía ver a varios niños sentados prestando atención a lo que el profesor decía eso alumnos tenían diez a once años todos eran niños de papi bien vestidos, pero un niño sobresalía usaba un sueter a cuadros, unos lentes enormes, cabello castaño y ojos color perla, él se sentaba cerca a la ventana y a su costado no estaba nadie todos los niños se alejaban de él por su apariencia._

_-Quién me puede decir tres enfermedades de vía sexual- preguntaba la profesora ese era un nuevo tema y algunos niños estaban traumados por todo lo que les dijo, su infancia se arruino decían ellos; el mismo niño que estaba solo levantó su mano tenía una mirad indiferente.-Neji Hyuga diga la respuesta-_

_-Sida, clamidia y gonorrea- dijo fríamente._

_-Muy bien joven Hyuga- dijo la profesora e iba a seguir pero en eso tocaron la puerta y después de decir pase entró el director con un alumno atrás de él tenía una boina color negro y dejaba ver algunos mechones rosados, la misma ropa que los chicos pero un poco más desordenado y sus ojos jade._

_-Profesora su nuevo alumno- dijo mirando al chico que solo se inclinó en forma de saludo.-Preséntate - dijo serio el director y salió._

_-Mi nombre es Daisuke Hatake tengo diez años- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa pero muy angelical que algunos chicos se le hizo adorable._

_-Muy bien Daisuke, ve y siéntate- dijo y volteó a seguir escribiendo._

_Sakura empezó a caminar había dos asientos, uno cerca de un chico que a su costado estaban sus amigos con una sonrisa de superioridad y el asiento al costado de Neji; así que Sakura decidió sentarse con Neji._

_-Hola- le dijo al sentarse con una sonrisa._

_-Hmp!- fue lo único que dijo el chico seguía mirando al frente._

_Después de eso los dos miraban la pizarra y escribían lo que la profesora decía; luego sonó la campana de recreo y así empezaron a salir uno por uno._

_-Oye, sabes donde queda la cafetería- dijo Sakura rascándose la nuca y neji solo se dedicó a caminar, así que Sakura entendió como un sígueme y fue a su costado._

_Llegaron a un lado del colegio que estaba solo ellos y había un hermoso árbol de cerezo en el medio era un espacio no tan grande y Neji se sentó abajo del árbol y sacaba sus obento y Sakura hizo lo mismo._

_-Es un lugar muy bonito, por qué nadie viene aquí?- preguntó y se comía la comida._

_-Por qué me seguiste?-preguntó mirando su comida Neji, y comía lentamente en cambio del otro chico que comía velozmente._

_-Creí que quería que te siguiera- dijo un poco confuso._

_-Que te hizo pensar eso?- volvió a decir (Es la primera vez que habló tanto) pensaba el castaño._

_-No lo sé solo te seguí, y dime donde están tu amigos- le dijo y lo miró pero en ese momento se arrepintió porque vio en sus ojos tristeza.-Lo lamento no tuve que decir eso- dijo un poco triste._

_-Hmp!- dijo y borró rápido la mirada de tristeza._

_-Te dije que me disculpes, lo lamento soy un idiota yo sé lo que es estar solo, mis padres fallecieron hace dos años-Neji lo miró sorprendido y triste porque el tenía a sus padres y ese niño no, se sintió mal porque le hizo hablar eso.- Pero ahora vivo con mi tío y él me hizo ver que nunca voy a estar solo, porque nos tenemos a nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa triste._

_-Yo debería pedir disculpa lo mí no es nada comparado lo tuyo- dijo serio._

_-Jejejeje no te preocupes, yo tengo a mi tío; me gustaría que tú seas mi amigo- dijo mirándolo con emoción.- Así estaremos los dos y nos apoyaremos en todo y nadie nos separará, seremos como Sherlock y Watson; Zeck y Luther; o Supeman y Batamas- dijo agarrándole las manos -Vamos que dices- dijo emocionado en todo su cuerpo salía una aura muy brillante cegando al pequeño Hyuga._

_-Jejeje- reía nervioso Neji por ese comportamiento pero le pareció tierno al verlo así.-Por mí está bien, soy Neji Hyuga- dijo presentándose._

_-Mucho gusto Daisuke Hatake- dijo también presentándose, en ese momento sonó la campana de que ya acabó el recreo- Mejor vámonos al salón- dijo y se levantó y jaló a Neji hasta el salón._

_Y así estuvieron todo el día hablando o mejor dicho Daisuke hablaba y Neji asentía o negaba y a veces comentaba algo; estaban yendo a casa de Neji que quedaba cerca a casa o mejor dicho departamento de Sakura, pasaban por un parque muy hermoso._

_-Es muy hermoso Inglaterra- dijo apreciando el lugar sus bellos árboles y flores en eso al frente de los dos aparecieron cinco chicos que vestían de la misma forma que Sakura Y neji pero se veían mayores de catorce años a quince._

_-Oye Nerd danos nuestra tarea- dijo extendiendo sus manos, y Neji con una mirada de odio se las dio.- Muy bien, ahora has esta es de historia y quiero un diez.- dijo entregándole un cuaderno.- La quiero para mañana.- Neji con odio en la mirada estaba apunto de agarrar, pero Sakura se puso._

_-Quien eres para decirle que hacer- dijo molesto sorprendiendo a Neji y molestando a los cinco chicos._

_-Para tú información mocoso somos chicos mayores que tú y sabemos artes marciales, así que no molestes- dijo enojado el que parecía el líder._

_-Yo también se artes marciales ya que me lo enseñó el maestro Roshi.- a todos le salió una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.- y él idiota eres tú ya que no sabe otra cosa más que molestar a niños menores, baka!- dijo mirándolo con burla y enojo._

_-Eres mocoso muerto y de paso idiota- gritó y le iba a tirar un puñete pero ella fácil lo esquivó con una sonrisa de superioridad dejando al chico sorprendido por su velocidad.-Que hacen inútiles golpéenlos- dijo molesto a su grupo el cual iban hacia Sakura pero Neji se interpuso y los golpeó; al final quedaron Sakura y Neji V.S los cinco chicos; los dos niños se pusieron de espalda con espalda y empezaron a golpear, terminaron con golpes y sangrando pero nada grave y los otros chicos estaban peor al fin los cinco chicos se fueron sangrando._

_-Guau Neji no sabía que peleabas tan bien- dijo muy feliz con el labio partido y la ceja también y de su labio salía un hilo de sangre su ropa estaba sucia y con sangre.-Si era buen peleador porque no te revelaste ?- preguntó._

_-Es que como era yo do más me ganaron y me dejaron ensangrentado, pero ahora contigo les gané- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa estaba en las misma condiciones que su amigo.-A mi madre le va a dar un paro cardiaco al verme así- dijo molesto._

_-Diría para ir a mi casa pero seguro mi tío no está.- dijo con una gotita de sudor al recordar lo que le dijo su tío "**Dai no vallas a casa y te verás como un tarado pendejo al tocar la puerta y nadie te abra ya que yo voy a buscar a un antiguo amigo para que me alimente".**_

_-No queda nada más vamos a mi casa.- dijo serio y las personas los miraban con lástima hasta que llegaron a su casa._

_Al llegar entraron todo se veía muy hogareño._

_-Ya llegué- dijo Neji serio en eso apareció una señora corriendo y abrazó a su hijo restregando su mejilla con la de su hijo.-Madre traje a un amigo- dijo sonrojado al ver la cara de burla de su amigo._

_-Un amigo y yo pensaba que eras un antisocial mi bebé- dijo feliz y al ver a su amigo en mal estado se fijó en su hijo y se sorprendió.-Que les pasó- dijo alarmada._

_-Señora disculpe lo que pasó fue que unos jóvenes estaban abusando de su hijo y yo me metí y peleamos y así terminamos- dijo un poco serio.-Yo fui la que empezó así que no castigue a Neji- dijo ahora triste._

_Neji se sorprendió y luego mostró una sonrisa, y su madre también al ver como ese niño asumía la culpa ahí vio que ese niño y su hijo serían buenos amigos._

_-No te preocupes vengan los voy a curar.- dijo y los llevó a la habitación de Neji donde sacó el botiquín luego cada uno se fue a bañar y a Sakura le prestaron la ropa de Neji para que se ponga porque la suya estaba con sangre. Y se pasó la tarde conversando y haciendo bromas con Hana y Neji._

_-Familia ya vine- dijo un señor al entrar a la casa y se enfureció al ver a su esposa abrazando a un niño muy cariñosa.- Que pasa aquí- dijo celoso._

_-Mucho gusto señor soy..-se calló al ver la mirada de loco asesino en serio del seños.- D-Daisuke H-Hatake.-_

_El señor dejo de verlo así porque al fin y al cabo era un mocoso._

_-Si mi amor y es nuestro nuevo bebe- dijo soltándolo y dándole un beso a su esposo._

_-Nuevo bebe?- pregunto el señor en shock._

_-Si mi madre se encariño mucho con Dai que lo quiere como hijo- dijo Neji mirando a su amigo y golpeándole la espalda como diciéndole pobre desgraciado porque vio la mirada de su padre._

_-Si mi amor ahora es parte de nosotros los Hyuga- dijo feliz._

_El padre aceptó porque era un niño y no le vio un inconveniente pensó que su mujer se aburriría y olvidaría eso_.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_(Ahora me arrepiento porque mi ese niño cambió y hace a mi mujer más cariñosa con él que antes)_ pensó triste Hizashi, y su hermano lo miraba como el tarado pendejo que es por dejar entrar así al enemigo.

-Y así comenzó mi vida con mi nueva familia- dijo muy feliz Sakura al terminar su relato y su octavo plato de comida.

Todas las mujeres estaban con un pañuelo secándose las lágrimas ante tan conmovedora historia.

-Fue muy hermoso como comenzó todo- dijo feliz Akina.- Me gustaría tener un hijo como tú- dijo muy feliz.- Pero lo puedo tener- dijo mirando de reojo a Hinata y Hanabi haciendo sonrojar a la dos y enfurecer a Hiashi.

-Jejejeje.- reía nerviosa Sakura al ver la mirada de Hiashi.

:::Continuará:::

Bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siempre Juntos**

**Capítulo 4: ****Un proyecto traumático.**

Daisuke estaba un poco deprimido porque ahora ya no solo era odiada por un Hyuga era por dos, lo bueno es que también se ganó a otros guardianes las señora Akina, Hinata y Hanabi con ayuda de Hana y Neji la salvaron de una muerte segura a manos de los patriarcas de cada familia especialmente cuando Akina dijo acerca de como le gustaría que el sea de la familia y Hiashi casi lo mata parecía que tenía ojos de rayos laser seguía nerviosa con su mirada; en el salón como siempre Kakashi llegó un hora tarde dando como excusa que se perdió por el camino de la vida el cual ningún alumno le creyó y le gritaron mentiroso; luego de eso les mostró un video pero nadie se dio cuenta que al entrar tenía una aura maligna los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Sakura y Neji porque lo conocen de hace varios años y luego lo que vieron fue tan traumático que ningún alumno se portó igual.

Comencemos con Sasuke Uchiha el cubito de hielo, ya no miraba indiferente a los demás ni discutía mucho con su amigo rival Naruto, solo se dedicaba a mirar un punto específico pero parecía no estar atento es como si estuviera en otro mundo, en el mundo de sus pesadillas.

Naruto ya no gritaba y hacía escándalo como siempre solo se quedaba mirando el suelo con una mirada perdida chupándose el dedo como un bebé y meciéndose de un lado a otro; y a veces decía "no lo voy a hacer, nuca lo aré, detebayoo!".

Karin e Ino ya no se restregaban a Sasuke como lo hacían antes a cada hora, solo lo veían de lejos pero luego desviaban la mirada tenían miedo mucho miedo; y no era a Sasuke era por algo más grande algo acerca del video que las traumó.

Hinata estaba muy roja y nerviosa hasta sudaba de los nervios y el miedo; solo pensaba en lo que vieron y se estremecía con mucho miedo, nunca en su vida sintió un miedo así, hasta su familia pensaba que algo le pasaba y no estaban mal acertados.

Ten Ten solo se dedicaba a leer revistas para que su mente se despeje de esas imágenes tan horrendas, pero no pasaba nada las imágenes estaban en su cabeza y sentía que nuca saldría de ahí, hasta tenía pesadillas.

Neji aunque demostraba que no le importaba por dentro estaba temblando pidiendo un consuelo por eso que vieron en verdad lo dejaron traumado y pensaría dos veces antes de que eso le haga a una mujer.

Sakura estaba como si nada eso ya lo había visto pero igual le tenía miedo y pensaba en que Kami la odiaba por hacerla mujer, se estremecía recordando esso y lo peor es que Kakashi lo paraba jodiendo con eso cuando estaban en casa.

* * *

En otro salón estaban los akatsuki sentados al final, de vez en cando prestaban atención pero mayormente hablaban.

-Oigan no es extraño que Daisuke y Neji no estén saliendo con nosotros ya los extraño.- decía Sasori mirando a una ventana con una mirada llena de tristeza y sus compañeros lo miraron como el pendejo que es.

-Pero..- Konan se puso a pensar estaba mirando el techo y todos la miraban esperando que diga algo que pasaron de alto.- ellos están en primero, eso significa que vieron el video.- dijo estremeciéndose igual que los demás que se pusieron muy pálidos por lo dicho.

Deidara se abrazó a sí mismo.- Aún tengo pesadillas, ni siquiera ir al psicólogo funcionó.- dijo abrazándose como virgen ultrajada y todos lo miraban con entendimiento.

-Esperen eso significa..- Itachi estaba mirándolos a todos con un brillo maligno en los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno.-Que podemos joderlos con ese trauma.- decía muy feliz y también planeaba molestar a su otooto.

-Itachi eres un genio.- dijo Kisame pensando como joder a ese dúo.

Todos los akatsukis tenía una mirada malévola, claro menos Konan que los miraba negando con la cabeza decepcionada de sus amigos y de su novio, porque vio que también tenía una sonrisa macabra _"Pobres Dai-kun y Neji-kun se las verán muy feas"._

Al otro lado de la escuela Neji y Daisuke sintieron un escalofría pasar por su espalda y se miraron como diciéndose ya valimos.

* * *

De eso pasó una semana los alumnos fueron recuperándose de esa traumática clase, menos Daisuke y Neji que a cada rato lo paraban escuchando de parte de sus amigos claro si esos eran amigos, ya había sonado el timbre de que comenzaba las clases y todos entraban con miedo por que les tocaba con Kakashi y sorprendentemente el bastardo estaba ahí y se le veía feliz al ver la casa traumática de sus alumnos.

-Por esto vale venir temprano, ver sus caras es lo mejor- dijo con burla y sonreía bajo su máscara.-Seguiremos con la clase- dijo con una sonrisa más grande al ver a sus alumnos abrir sus ojos con terror.-La clase pasada nos quedamos a ver como nacen los bebés en ese video donde se veía la sangre y el niño- dijo y todos los estudiantes se estremecieron al recordar.

-Ahora que vamos a hacer Kakashi-sensei- dijo Neji rompiendo el silencio tomando el valor de donde. ni él sabía.

Con una sonrisa de bajo de la máscara -Voy a formar equipos mixtos una mujer y un varón para hacerse cargo de algo- dijo con un bolsa muy grande en sus mano, todos estaban curiosos de saber que era.- Mientras los voy nombrando se acercan. Los equipo serán...- casi todas las chicas estaban rogándole a Kami que les toque con Sasuke, Neji o Daisuke los chicos más hot del colegio.

1° Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga: se acercaron y Kakashi buscó algo en esa bolsa y luego les entregó a una muñeca en forma de bebé rubia con ojos perla.-Su hija póngale como quieran dijo perezosamente.-Le llamaron Naruko.

2° Karin Abukara y Suigetsu Hozuki: les entregó un bebé varón de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, no basta decir que Karin esta molesta igual que Suigetsu pero no se negaron porque o sino los reprueba.-Lo llamaron Sora.

3°Ten ten Ama y Rock Lee: Ten ten casi se cae al ver a su hijo que era una copia de Lee con unas grandes cejas hasta la misma ropa traía. Para que Lee deje de molestar le pusieron Lee Junior.

4° Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara. Ino igual que Karin se molesto pero no podía hacer nada le dieron un bebita rubia con ojos negros, Shikamariu le encontró muy problemático encontrarle un nombre así que se lo dejo a Ino la cual la llamó Yumiko.

Y así siguieron hasta llegar con el último equipo el ¿¡Cuál era puro hombres!?

-Hay un problema todos son varones- dijo rascándose la nuca.- Que importa el último equipo conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Daisuke Hatke y Neji Hyuga ummm quien será la mamá ya sé tú Uchiha serás la mamá, el padre Neji y el padrastro Daisuke.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron los tres chicos y los demás chicos se pusieron a reía a carcajadas, claro menos las chicas que estaban tristes, pero las que ven yaoi salieron ganando viendo a hombres ser parejas.-No puede hacer eso- dijeron indignados.

-Claro que puedo soy su profesor- dijo con una mirada de superioridad.-Así que van a hacer lo que yo quiera. muajajajaja- después de reír desquiciadamente- como lo llamaran- les dijo mientras les entregaba a la bebé tenía cabello Castaño y ojos negros rasgados era una niña.

Neji y Sasuke aún estaban en shock porque iban a formar una familia- Ummmm. ya sé se llamará Nozomi- dijo con una sonrisa Daisuke.- Lo malo es que no se parece a mí.- dijo triste- porque yo soy el padrastro- dijo haciendo un puchero que a todos les hizo adorable e hizo que Neji y Sasuke dejen su shock al verla se sonrojaron.

(_Porque me sonrojo si es un hombre) _pensaban todos los hombres al verlo.

(_Están lindo con ese puchero) _pesaron las mujeres sonrojadas.

-Es que no encontré un muñeco el cual se pareciera a ti- dijo Kakashi.- Tienen la clase libre, dentro de un mes les quitaré al bebé para ver como han avanzado si lo maltrataron y todo eso, así y quiero un reporte de su trabajo como padres y madre- dijo mirándolos.- y padrastros- dijo mirando a Sakura que estaba triste porque sería el padrastro.

Los alumnos fueron retirándose con sus respectivas parejas para el proyecto y con sus hijos.

* * *

En el comedor del colegio se veían a Suigetsu junto con Karin y su lindo bebé Sora era un escena muy peculiar, todos pasaban por ahí y los miraban como los locos que son y gracias a kami ese bebé no era de verdad pues:

Su hijo estaba llorando rompe oídos a todo pulmón, (son bebés mecánicos) y olía mal como huevos podridos y cosas del desagüe; y estaba lo más loco es que está encima de un plato con sopa, mientras los padres estaban discutiendo por quien lo cambiará de pañal.

-A mí no me molestes zanahoria tonta.- dijo Suigetsu fulminándola con la mirada.- Yo he venido a comer aquí así que vete, tu y el bastardo al cual no reconoceré como mi hijo.- dijo muy serio agarrando la cuchara y un poco de sopa, cual sintió pesada pero como no lo estaba mirando porque fulminaba con la mirada a Karin pensó que era la presa y luego lo mordió y se sorprendió a ver:

-SORAA!.- gritó muy dramática Karin que parecía que se transformaría en medusa ahí mismo al ver a su hijo siendo comido por su padre.

-Ups!- fue lo que dijo Suigetsu al ver la marca de sus dientes en una de las piernas de su hijo, _"No se si soy masoquista y ciego pero esa zanahoria se ve muy linda enojada"_ fue el pensamiento de Suigetsu.

* * *

En el patio de la escuela se podía ver a un Shikamaru durmiendo debajo del estrado con su brazo cubriendo sus ojos, al saber que tenía la clase libre se escapó de la problemática de Ino, para irse a dormir o ver las nubes, en eso siente que alguien le tapa la luz del sol, así que perezosamente ve quien es y no se sorprendió ver a Yamanaka ahí.

-Que te pasa vago este es un trabajo para los dos.- dijo Ino muy cabreada al ver como este dormía mientras ella cuidaba a su hija.- Párate y ayúdame con Yumiko.- dijo agarrándole del brazo para pararlo.

Shikamru de mala gana se levanta y la examina, lo cual puso nerviosa a Ino, y se puso más nerviosa al ver que se le acercaba.- Donde está el muñeco.- dijo muy cerca de su rostro haciendo sonrojar a Ino.

En eso Ino lo miró.- Está en es árbol- dijo señalando un árbol a lo lejos.

Se dirigieron ahí pero en eso de no se sabe donde apareció un perro que tenía algo en la boca lo cual lo miraron y vieron que era la pequeña Yumiko, así que Ino corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el perro y Shikamaru caminaba perezosamente hacia donde se fueron.

-Que mujer problemática, pero linda?- dijo Shikamaru.

* * *

Lee y Ten ten estaban caminando no hay que decir que Lee estaba feliz con su pequeña copia, que lo paraba agarrando y abrazando de vez en cuando diciéndole que le enseñará todo acerca de la llama de la juventud, y Ten ten lo miraba como el loco que es.

Legaron al gimnasio, en el cual adentro estaba Gai-sensei haciendo planchas, gritando acerca de la llama de la juventud que hay en él.

-Gai-sensei.- dijo Lee acercando con su hijo.- Mire a Lee Junior Rock Ama.- dijo mostrándole a su pequeña copia en forma de muñeco; Ten ten estaba sorprendida que le pusiera con apellido y todo.

-Es tan mono.- dijo Gai sensie muy feliz al ver a ese muñeco.

-Le enseñaremos cosas de la cosa de la juventud- diejron los dos siendo rodeados por la llama de la juventus muy felices.- Ten ten si quieres puedes unírtenos.- dijo Lee muy felices con una sonrisa al estilo Colgate.

Solo se dedicó a negar con la cabeza _"Su forma de ser es muy graciosas y a la vez tierna? p..pero que pienso yo solo amo a Neji"._

* * *

Y así paso todo el día escolar en la entrada del colegio todos estaban yéndose a su hogar.

-Con quien se quedará hoy Nozomi- dijo Sasuke el cual la tenía cargado a la bebé. Los chicos se hicieron los locos y se pusieron a silbar.-Es enserio- dijo cabreado.-El primero va a ser Daisuke.- dijo mirándolo.

-Uchiha si quieres que salgamos aprobados no le des a este a la niña o sino se nos pierde o la destruye- habló Neji molesto, Sakura solo reía nerviosa rascándose la nuca.- él a las justas sabe cuidarse solo y si la cuida no las mata.- dijo.

-Y que hacemos- dijo molesto.- Te la quedas tú- dijo molesto dándoselo.

-Yo no sé cuidar niños- dijo serio.

-Hyuga- dijo molesto.

-Uchiha- lo miró y de sus ojos empezó a salir rayos igual que de Sasuke.

-Chicos.- dijo Sakura pero ninguno le hizo caso y agarró a la niña.- Hija mía, sé que no soy tu padre de sangre pero igual te protegeré porque se ve que tus verdaderos padres lo que se separaron se siguen teniendo odio- dijo acariciándole la cabeza a la bebita, luego se acercó a ellos y los golpeó.- Como se van a mirar así que ejemplo le da a nuestra hija- dijo con falsas lágrimas secándoselas.-Por eso vamos a la casa de Sasuke y nos va a invitar a comer- dijo y jaló la mano de Neji el cual iban a la casa de Sasuke dejando a Sasuke en shock.

-Oye no te invites tú solo a mi casa- le dijo más cabreado.- Como sabes donde está mi casa- dijo sorprendido porque conocía donde era su casa.

-Es que la otra vez te vi cuando fui a comprar y te vi meterte a una casa y pensé que era tu hogar- dijo con simpleza.

Llegaron y Sasuke maldiciendo abrió la puerta de su hogar y apareció su madre con un delantal y una sonrisa muy amistosa. Sakura miró a la señora luego a Sasuke y así unas cinco veces.

-No puedo creer que ella sea tu madre se ve tan feliz y tú tienes cara de estreñido- dijo en susurró Sakura.

Eso hizo rabiar al chico y a Neji le hizo sonreír burlón.

-O mi niño y yo que pensé que tú único amigo era Naruto pero veo que no eres un anti-social como pensábamos- dijo muy feliz la señora.

-Mucho gusto señora Uchiha, soy Daisuke Hatake creo que el esposo de su hijo y padrastro de Nozomi y él- dijo señalando a Neji que se estaba aguantando una carcajada por las payasadas de Daisuke y Sasuke estaba botando humo de la orejas por lo enojado que estaba- es Neji Hyuga el ex-esposo de su hijo y verdadero padre de Nozomi- dijo apuntando a la niña que estaba en sus brazos envuelta.

La cara de la señora Uchiha era un poema estaba en shock no podía creer que su hijo era gay..

-Madre es un proyecto el cual nos pusieron juntos- dijo molesto Sasuke Y Neji asentía dándole la razón.

Continuara..

Gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste el capítulo, el próximo es su continuación y veremos los problemas de la paternidad de estos tres.

Disculpen con la tardanza.

Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Siempre Juntos**

**Capítulo ****5: Un proyecto traumático 2**

-Madre es un proyecto el cual nos pusieron juntos- dijo molesto Sasuke Y Neji asentía dándole la razón.

A la señora Uchiha se le regresó los colores al rostro al escuchar eso, ella si iba a aceptar a su hijo aún con ese gusto lo que le preocupaba es que su esposo le diera un paro cardiaco al saber que el menor de los Uchiha era gay, y ella es muy bella y joven para quedar viuda.

Luego del shock -Que bien, pero ustedes tres deben cuidara ese muñeco- dijo la señora mientras veía a la bebé que estaba envuelta en una manta rosada, su hijo asentía la cabeza igual que Neji.

Pero en eso vieron como Daisuke tenía una mirada de sorpresa-Señora con mucho respeto pero como le va a decir muñeco a mi hija- dijo indignado Daisuke mientras abrazaba más a su hija.-No hija tu no eres un muñeco eres una linda bebé- dijo sobándole la cabezita como si la consolara.

Neji y Sasuke tenían una gota de sudor en sus cabezas al ver como su compañero se hacia el idiota y la madre Mikoto Uchiha estaba enternecida por ver como ese joven quería a ese muñeco como su hija, le parecía tana tierno.

-KAWAIIII!-gritó la Mikoto muy feliz y empezó a pellizcarle el cachete a Sakura que reía nerviosa.-Que chico más lindo eres- dijo mikoto como fan girl.-Y muy repestuoso-agregó muy feliz y siguiéndole estirando la mejilla, Daisuke estaba con lágrimas que le iban a salir ya que pellizcaba muy fuerte.

_(Que malo que es hombre porque si hubiera sido mujer lo caso con uno de mis hijos) _pensaba la señora Uchiha decepcionad pero si supiera la verdad.

_(La señora Uchiha no lo conoce bien este de respetuoso no tiene ni un pelo, en cambio es un maldito con cara de ángel y por dentro es el diablo en persona) _pensaba el castaño extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo e imagino a Daisuke con una cola, orejas de demonio.

_(Mi madre se enamoró de mi compañero? será pedófila? se divorciará de mi padre para estar con él? Él será mi nuevo padre? espero que no, y porque me enoja saber que mi madre le gusta, y no me enojo con Dai por enamorar a mi madre, me enojo porque mi madre quiere con Daisuke) _rezaba Sasuke para que no sea verdad sus pensamientos e intentaba ignorara su molestia.

Iban a seguir en sus pensamientos pero un ruido los sacó era un ruido como un rugido que provenía del estómago de Sakura que se reía nerviosa toda sonrojada y rascándose la nuca, haciendo sonrojar a los chicos-cubitos-de-hielo y a la señora Mikoto al verlo tan tierno, luego los chicos se abofetearon mentalmente por pensar que se ve muy lindo así sonrojado.

-Jejeje disculpe señora Uchiha no e comido en- mira su reloj.- media hora así que ya me dio hambre- dijo rascándose la nuca en forma nerviosa.

-No me digas señora Uchiha, dime Mikoto o Mikoto-chan como quieras- decía muy feliz y llevándoselo a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

-MEDIA HORA!?- preguntó sorprendido Sasuke porque comer hace media hora y que tu estómago gruña así es algo anormal para él.

-Uchiha él siempre tiene hambre- habló Neji serio.- Y eso no importa porque tú mamá se lo acaba de llevar a la cocina.- dijo señalando donde antes estaban los dos y solo se veían puntos formando sus siluetas.

Así que sin más entraron a la cocina y vieron a Daisuke sentado muy feliz de una sonrisa oreja a oreja en una silla con un tenedor en la mano parándolo y también un cuchillo en la otra y cada uno se fue a sentar en un lugar vacío.

Luego de unos minutos apareció Mikoto con los platos con comida con una sonrisa también y se sentó al otro lado de Daisuke por que a su costado estaba su inseparable amigo Neji Hyuga. Estuvieron comiendo y hablando, a la bebé la dejaron en un sillón para que "duerma" hasta que la puerta de la casa se escuchaba que se abría dejando escuchar los pasos de dos pares de pies y una risa burlona.

Al pasar por el comedor se detuvieron dejando ver a dos pelinegros con ojos del mismo color uno con ojos abiertos y el otro con su mirada entecerrada con su seño fruncido.

-Dai, Neji hola chicos que les trae por mi humilde y hogareña casa- dijo muy amigable Itachi, Daisuke y Neji se sacaron de onda ya que Itachi les hubiera dicho algo como **_"Seguro querían verme y deslumbrarse con mi belleza"_ **y joderles con el video del nacimiento.- Madre, otooto hola- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ita-chan ellos vinieron por un trabajo escolar con tú hermano pero la pregunta- Con la velocidad de flash estaba al frente de Itachi.- es conoces a Dai-kun y Neji-san de tiempo- dijo Mikoto sorprendida y su hijo asintió.-Y porque no me lo presentaste- dijo cambiando su estado a uno de mal humor.

-Hola Ita-chan- saludo con burla Sakura por ese nombre Neji solo inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo, Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada ya que sabía que desde ahora lo iba a llamara así y los demás hombres miraban con burla; luego Sakura miró a la señora Uchiha.- Mikoto-chan- eso molesto al padre de la familia por ver como ese chamaco llamaba a su mujer.- Ita-chan no pudo presentarnos porque solo nos veíamos en el colegio- dijo amigable pero mintiendo para salvar a su amigo de una muerte segura de las manos de la mujer que le dio a luz.

Mikoto se tranquilizó y luego fue con su esposo y lo saludó con un beso en los labios y todos los miraron con asco. Y cada uno fue sentándose en las sillas para seguir almorzando.

Mientras comían Fugaku fulminaba con la mirada al joven de cabellos rosados y Sakura al notar eso se sintió intimidada pero recobró su personalidad y le sonrió amigable y estiró la mano.- Mucho gusto soy Daisuke Hatake un placer señor Uchiha.- Neji hace rato se presentó pero Dai no porque le daba miedo como lo miraba recién se dio la valentía de presentarse.

-Hmp!- monosílabo Uchiha de parte de Fugaku pero un codazo de su mujer lo hizo suspirar.- Fugaku Uchiha y a mí no me digas por mi nombre espero que nunca lo hagas confianzudo solo dime señor Uchiha .- dijo molesto por lo de antes, y eso hizo reír a Mikoto e Itachi; y sonreír a Daisuke, Neji y Sasuke porque descubrieron que el patriarca Uchiha estaba celoso de un joven de quince años.- De que se ríen .- preguntó molesto.

-Padre como vas a estar celoso de Dai- dijo burlón Itachi por descubrir eso y Fugaku volteó su mirada al ser descubierto.

-Creo que me gané a otro padre enemigo- dijo Daisuke en susurró a Neji el cual asintió.

-Eres un imán para eso.- también le susurró muy cerca y Sakura sintió el caliente aliento que le erizó los bellos.

Itachi los miraba que se susurraban cosas y se le prendió el foco.- Dejen de decirse cosas melosas, ya que en esta casa no son bien recibidos las parejas gays.- dijo sonriendo con burla, igual que Sasuke y Fugaku; Mikoto sintió que se perdió de algo.

-Mi amor; Dai-kun- eso hizo enojar a Fugaku porque para que su esposa le diga con el "-kun" cuando eran jóvenes hizo muchas cosas para ganarse esa confianza.-me dice Mikoto-chan porque yo se lo pedí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Peron en vez de arreglar las cosas hizo enfurecer más a su esposo porque su mujer no debería tener tales confianzas con personas que recién conoce; terminaron de comer con Fugaku fulminando con la mirada al joven de ojos jade el cual ni le pelaba. Así que decidieron irse a sentarse en la sala para conocerse mejor.

Itachi se sentó con su mamá en el sillón de dos personas; Neji, Sakura y Sasuke en el sillón de tres y Fugaku se estaba sentado en el personal cuando saltó al sentir algo.

-Mi hija!-gritó asustado Daisuke a ver si su hija salió lastimada y Neji y Sasuke también fueron a ver porque era su nota lo que estaba en juego, Itachi se mataba de la risa por ver como su papá saltó.

Luego de eso se despidieron Neji y Sakura al ver la mirada asesina de Fugaku y la señora les dijo que vinieran mañana lo cual asintieron haciendo asustar al patriarca de esa casa por tener a ese mocoso que lo avergonzó otra vez.

* * *

En una habitación desordenada donde la cama esta destendida, la ropa estaba en el suelo, cajas de pizza por el piso escritorio y otros lugares más; en una esquina estaba Neji mirando con decepción a su amigo el cual estaba en la cama echado comiendo una pizza que encontró.

-Me dijiste que empezarías a limpiar tu cuarto.- dijo Neji armándose de valor para caminar por ahí e hizo un espacio en la cama para sentarse.- Por qué no lo haces ni que tu habitación fuera tan grande.- dijo visualizando todo el cuarto que parecía un basurero.

-Si la limpio!.- se defendió sentándose en la cama terminando de comer esa pizza.- No ves que mi cuadro está derecho y no chueco como la otra vez que vinieste.- dijo señalando al dichoso cuadro en el cual parecían un Kakashi con su ojos cerrado sonriendo, a Hana con una gran sonrisa, a ella también, un Neji haciendo una mueca con su boca que lo define como sonrisa, y a Hiazhi con una mirada asesina.

-Vamos a limpiar- dijo parándose y freciendole la mano para que también se pare.- pero tenlo en claro que será la última vez que ayude en arreglar.- dijo jalándolo para que se levante pero no calculo bien donde pisar y los dos terminaron cayendo, Daisuke estaba muy cerca al rostro de Neji sonrojado, y Neji estaba con una leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al tenerlo tan cerca, de los dos su corazón empezó a latir velozmente.

-Ya decía yo que eran gays.- de un momento a otro Kakashi entró y los encontró en esa posición incomodándolos con ese comentario haciéndolos separar rápidamente.

-ESTAMOS LIMPIANDO!- dijeron fuertemente y se pusieron a limpiar muy searados.

:::CONTINUARÁ:::

Gracias por sus reviews cuídense.

Bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siempre Juntos**

**Capítulo**** 6: Una Fiesta y una rara alianza.**

Era un sábado ya había pasado una semana del proyecto y los jóvenes de primero A si querían venir a la fiesta tenían que venir con sus respectivos hijos o hijas así que las chicas llevaban un canguro donde estaban sus hijos y los supuestos padres estaban a sus costados porque las mujeres no querían que lo dejen solas.

En un lugar apartado se encuentra a familia Uchiha; Mikoto llevaba un vestido de color lila pegado al cuerpo unos cuentos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas algunos chicos la miraban lujuriosamente pero todo eso se acaba al ver la mirada asesina de sus hijos y esposo de la señora; a su costado agarrándola de la cintura muy posesivamente se encontraba el patriarca de la familia llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro con un polo blanco y el emblema de su empresa el señor tenía una cara de pocos amigos y parecía buscar a alguien en toda esa gente su mujer también estaba buscando a alguien pero en cambio de él ella tenía una gran sonrisa; más alejados se veía a un chico de cabello largo color negro amarrado en una coleta usaba unos jeans de color azul oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero estaba con una sonrisa sexy que cada chica pasaba se sonrojaba y suspiraba; a su costado se encontraba un pelinegro con reflejos azules ojos negros llevaba unos jeans rasgados color negro con una polera con unas letras de una banda de rock color azul y como era la madre del proyecto llevaba un canguro rosado donde estaba su hija Nozomi que llevaba un vestido rosado pastel Sasuke tenía un tic en la ceja derecha por ser el ridículo por llevar a la mocosa y todavía no llegaban los malditos que eran sus compañeros del proyecto.

-Mi pequeño otooto se ve también de madre- decía con burla Itachi después de dejar de coquetear con las chicas, haciendo que su hermano tenga una aura oscura pero que a él no le intimidaba.

-I-ta-chi- dijo tétricamente, parecía que iba a pasar una matanza.

Un poco más alejados se encontraban dos familias pero que eran una los Hyuga, se encontraba Hana con un vestido rosado pastel corto que resaltaba su figura y a su costado su esposo el cual llevaba unos pantalones negros con un polo un poco suelto blanco que lo hacía ver sexy no se encontraba su hijo dijo que iba a llegar tarde; a su costado estaban Hinata que llevaba un polo de tiras de color violeta que le apretaba los pechos y luego le quedaba suelto también llevaba un short jean que no se notaba por que el polo era un poco largo.

Hanabi usaba un polo de tiras pegada a su cuerpo color verde claro con unos short jeans, su madre un vestido celeste cielo también pegado a su figura y Hiashi igual que su hermano pero con un color diferente su pantalón era azul y su polo un gris; y los dos hombres igual que Fugaku buscaban a alguien con el seño fruncido y las chicas con una sonrisa.

Pero claro que los hombres de la familia tenían a sus mujeres bien agarradas de la cintura ya que vieron como unos malditos infelices sus ojos se desviaban hacia sus esposas y pos eso les gruñían.

-Voy por una bebida- dijeron los tres padres de cada familia soltando a sus esposa, y se dirigieron ahí cuando estaban agarrando el ponche.- Maldito mocoso que no vienes te maldigo Hatake/Daisuke/Dai-baka- hablaron Hizashi, Hiashi y Fugaku respectivamente y se miraron, luego sacaron una mirada malévola y se dieron la mano presentándose y empezando a planear su estrategia contra Daisuke.

* * *

En un departamento un joven de cabellos rosados y ojos jade se estaba terminando de darse una ducha y empezó a cambiarse cuando sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Mejor no voy a la fiesta siento que algo malo me va a pasar porque me gané tantos enemigos, yo soy bien bueno- decía el ojos jade con lágrimas en los ojos, así que decidió irse a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala a ver la televisión y empezó a ver un programa de competencia, pasó media hora.

-Jajajaja ese idiota no lo vio venir, ese se va a ir- decía secándose la lágrimas de la risa, en eso escuchó que tocaban el timbre.- La puerta!- gritó molesto porque nadie habría.- Me olvide que Kakashi se fue a perderse por el camino de la vida-soltó un suspiro.- ya sé si lo ignoro seguro se va quien quiera que sea.- sonrió por su gran idea.

-Idiota ya se que estas ahí!- se escuchó un gritó molesto era Neji.- Abre la maldita puerta!-decía cabreado porque no le respondía.

-Ya voy- dijo con vagancia, sabía que ha Neji no lo podía agarrar de pendejo, y lo vio estaba con unos jeans negros y un polo blanco le quedaba muy sexi.

-Dai porque no te has cambiado-preguntó al verlo con sus pijamas.

-Es que no voy a ir, siento que algo malo me va a pasar- dijo temblando al recordar ese presentimiento.- Así que aunque me obligues no iré- dijo muy serio algo difícil en él.

-Nadie te va a hacer daño yo voy a estar ahí- dijo un poco sonrojado volteando el rostro.- Así que cámbiate para ir.- habló.

Sakura sonrojada se fue a su habitación para cambiarse no podía creer lo que le dijo Neji que la iba a proteger no podía estar más feliz, así que se vistió con unos jeans de color camuflaje con un polo un poco holgado color blanco y unas zapatillas negras su cabello estaba desordenada.

-Ya Neji vamos a esa fiesta porque seguro Sasuke-chan nos necesita con Nozomi-chan- dijo y se lo jaló y se fueron del departamento.

Estaban caminando y Neji miraba como Daisuke tenía su mano agarrado estaba sonrojado pero se dejaba llevar y Daisuke estaba adelante de él mirando al frente lo que Neji no veía es que su amigo estaba sonrojado por agarrarle la mano pero no se arrepentía.

Al llegar al colegio entraron y se fueron al patio donde era la fiesta todos estaban bailando y los padres estaban hablando entre ellos y algunos se quedaron viendo como Daisuke agarraba la mano de Neji y empezaron a murmurara y los dos se separaron como si quemaran estaban muy sonrojados y se dirigieron donde estaba Sasuke y se aguantaron la risa al verlo con el canguro.

A Sasuke le salió más venas en la frente al ver a ese par intentando no reírse de él, esto era vergonzoso su popularidad habrá bajado y mucho al verlo así.-Se quedaran así o me van a ayudar- dijo molesto en eso un flash lo segó.

-Esto es oro- dijo Daisuke al ver la foto de Sasuke con el canguro rosado todo maricón todavía apuntándolos como toda una mamá.

-Dame eso- decía un sonrojado Sasuke al ver la foto.

-Vamos dame a la bebé - dijo estirando las manos y Sasuke se la dio de mala gana, Daisuke se fue a una esquina donde se encontraba su amigo Kakusu y junto a él había cunas y un joven seguro alguien a quien chantajeo para cuidar a los muñecos-niños.- Kakusu amigo toma cuida a mi hija ten- le dijo entregándola.- Supongo que por ser amigos me lo dejaras gratis.- dijo asintiendo dándose la razón.

-Si a todos mis amigos no les cobro en estos momentos sería pobre.- dijo estirando la mano para que le de el dinero.

Daisuke lo miro sorprendido a lo lejos vio a Hidan que miraba enojado a Kakusu.- ERES UN PUTO AVARO NI AL AFEMINADO LE DEJAS ALGO GRATIS!.-gritó cabreado.

Daisuke solo le dio el dinero y se fue a calmar a Hidan que por unos segundos más se lanza al avaro.

-Co-como no lo había notado- dijo incrédulo Sasuke a Neji que sonreía con burla al pelinegro.

Sakura regresó con una sonrisa de superioridad porque escuchó lo que dijo su amigo.- Tú mismo te hiciste pasar vergüenza.- lo dijo mientras se reía.

Y así se fueron, Daisuke estaba con Neji cuando a los dos lo jalaron y eran sus fan girls tendrían máximo como un mes y se habían hecho populares.

* * *

Al otro lado de la fiesta se encontraban tres hombres maduros sonriendo en forma macabra al ver llegar a su presa en otros términos Daisuke, en eso cada uno tenía su plan y así los tres lo humillarían en frente de sus esposas.

-Ya quien va primero- decía Fugaku serio pero con una sonrisa sádica.

-Lo debemos resolver de la forma más madura posible- dijo Hiashi también serio.

-Piedra, papel o tijera!- dijeron los tres y el ganador fue Hiashi el primero en hacer su movida.

**Plan 1: Hiashi (Me la pagaras niñato** ¬¬#)

Todos los alumnos tenían que votar por el rey del baile y su reina, así que todos estaban ahí votando también los padres luego de unos minutos se encontraba Hiashi votando por su sobrino para matar tiempo mientras cambiaba el lapicero a otro con una sonrisa malévola atrás de él estaba Daisuke y Neji que no se percataron del cambio.

-Yo votaré por mi mismo, ya que me merezco ser tratado como rey.- dijo Sakura a Neji, el cual solo asentía, ya que sabía que si le dabas la contra este se iba a molestar y mucho.- Supongo que tú votaras por mí también no Neji.- dijo Sakura mientras agarraba el lapicero para votar solo escribió la "D" y el lapicero dejó de pintar estaba golpeando con la mesa y con su uña pero no pasaba nada estaba muy molesto porque ya se quería ir de la urna de votación porque hacía calor.

-Oye mocoso presiona más fuerte- le decía Hiashi para que pase lo que tenía que pasar.

-Es que no puedo está atascado- le respondió muy molesto por no poder. Se sentía débil por no poder.- Neji ayúdame-le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y Neji se sonrojó pero aceptó, agarró el lapicero.

Con los tres vengadores (Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku) como se autonombran estaban viendo la escena cuando ensancharon los ojos al ver que Neji tomaba el lapicero y empezaba a golpearlo cola uña para que empiece a pintar.

Cuando Neji lo logró el lapicero se puso negro por la tinta que empezaba a acumularse eso lo hizo ver curiosos el lapicero cuando:

-Neji suelta eso!- gritó alguien que salto como en cámara lenta hacia su hijo el cual lo alejo del lapicero y era nada más ni nada menos que Hizashi por salvar a su hijo se quedo con toda la ropa de tinta azul, pero lo que el todavía no se percataba es que a la hora de botar a su hijo el cayó encima de Sakura poniéndolos en una posición muy comprometedora.

Neji estaba encima de él poniendo sus manos a los costados de la cintura de Sakura y ella lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello y sus rostros estaban muy cerca que parecía que se iban a besar los dos estaban muy sonrojados.

-Yo sabía que mucha junta era por algo.- dijo con burla Itachi mirándolos y los akatsuki también se burlaban de ellos y rápidamente se separaron.

**Plan 2: Hizashi.(MI HIJO NO ES GAY!)**

Se encontraban cerca de la mesa de postres dos de los tres vengadores poniendo en un plato todos los pastelillos que encuentran, uno con mirada malévola por el plan que le contó y el otro muy triste porque su polo favorito estaba con tinta azul y su esposa lo había castigado sin postre nocturno por ensuciarse por dos semanas, diciéndole "Si claro, te ensucias como bien pendejo que eres y yo como una pendeja lo lavo no " con una mirada asesina. Aún le estremecía el cuerpo al recordar sus palabras.

-Ya saca esa cara- le decía su hermano para que saque la cara de idiota traumado de una buena vez.

-Como tú no eres el castigado sin postre y ver el enojo de tu mujer estas de lo más normal- le recriminaba.- Pero tienes razón tengo que hacer que se cumpla mi plan.- dijo ahora con cara de asesino en serie.

-Así se habla hermano- decía y le golpeaba la espalda con palmaditas.-Me pregunto donde está Fugaku- se pudo a ver por todo el lugar y no lo encontraba.

-Ya no importa vamos a comenzar mi plan, por lo que vi el Hatake se acaba de ir al baño y para mi suerte mi hijo lo dejo ir solo.- dijo viendo a su hijo alejado en una esquina tomando una bebida.

-Oye me preocupa mucho que tú hijo pase mucho tiempo "ese", parecen marido y mujer- dijo muy serio.

-Oye mi hijo es bien macho pecho peludo, aunque nunca nos presento a una novia, siempre está con Hatake, solo sale con él... Mi Kami!, nononono, mi hijo no puede ser gay o si?- preguntó viendo a su hermano menor.

-No lo sé pero eso no importa ahora preparémonos para cuando entre- dijo mientras se llevaba el plato con puros postres y lo ponía encima de la puerta que estaba entre abierta y los dos se ponían a un lado.

-Nadie más salió?- dijo Hiashi mirando la puerta con una sonrisa malévola.

-No- dijo seguro su hermano gemelo.- creo-susurró para si mismo en eso escucharon pasos acercarse así que se pusieron en un lugar para ver el show cuando vieron que entró y le cayó todos los pasteles, se iban a poner a reír pero se callaron al ver cabello negro y no rosado se fueron acercando y no Daisuke era Fugaku.

-Oye has arruinado mi plan- le dijo Hizashi molesto cabreando más a Fugaku y Hiashi asentía dándole la razón a su hermano en eso atrás de Fugaku apareció Sakura asombrada por ver al señor Uchiha sucio se aguantó las ganas de reír y pasó por un lado para llegar donde Neji.

**Plan 3: Fugaku. (NO TE DEJARÉ QUE TENGAS CONFIANZA CON MI MUJER DAI-BAKA)**

Fugaku luego de limpiarse y ganarse una mirada asesina de su esposa y una cuantas risas burlonas de toda al gente y especialmente de sus hijos los cuales Sasuke aguantaba para no reírse a carcajadas cosa que Itachi no pudo aguantar.

Luego de ese incómodo momento se ve otra vez a los tres vengadores arre costados a la pared y un Fugaku que pagaba a unas cuantas chicas y ellas muy feliz aceptaban el dinero y se iban una por una.

-Crees que esto va a funcionar- dijo Hiashi serio al ver como las chicas se reunían para hacer un plan.

-Si y lo mejor es que está con nuestras mujeres y verán como es el chico- dijo Fugaku y los tres empezaron a reír en una forma malévola hasta apareció un rayo atrás de ellos.

En otra parte se encontraban Hana, Mikoto y Akina conversando con Sakura y Neji de varias cosas; Sakura aprovechaba para saber secretos de sus hijos o padres para que un futuro poder utilizarlo a su antojo.

En eso sintió que la tocaban el hombro haciéndola voltear y recibió una cachetada no muy fuerte pero la hizo sorprender y Neji se puso adelante de Sakura por si otra vez la quería golpear la loca.

-Eres un maldito mentiroso, me dijiste que me amabas y yo te creí pero todo era un juego te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la mujeres, verdad.- decía la chica con lágrimas dejando a los cinco en shock y se fue llorando en eso apareció otra mujer.

-Idiota como pudiste hacerme infiel y yo que te amaba, me abandonaste a mi y a nuestro hijo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y así apareció más chicas dándoles a entender a las tres señoras que ese chico lindo era todo un infeliz, aprovechador y muchas cosas más.

Sakura al ver como todos lo miraban como un imbécil aprovechador y otros con orgullo al saber que era uno de ellos, se fue corriendo donde había un micrófono y:

-Miren chicas no sé porque me dicen eso, yo no las conozco pero si quieren llamar mi atención no es de esa forma, porque me hacen quedar como un imbécil sin sentimientos- terminó de decir en eso las chicas se acercaron con corazones en los ojos porque decían que se veía más guapo serio.

Los tres vengadores se sorprendieron por ver como ese chico se safó del problema y veían como sus esposas suspiraban aliviadas al ver que el chico era puro y santo.

Fugaku que seguía arre costado estaba serio y con el seño fruncido y adelante se puso Hiashi molesto.- Ese mocoso se las arregla para safarse de nuestros planes- decía muy cabreado el tipo iba a seguir hablando pero en eso la tierra empezó a moverse.

-Estampida!- gritó muy alarmado Hizashi al ver como las chicas que fueron pagadas regresaban- Auch!- dijo al ver como aplastaban a su hermano y le devolvían el dinero a Fugaku.

-Siquiera me regresaron mi dinero- dijo Fugaku guardándolo muy feliz, en eso los dos hombres que estaban de pie y el otro que se estaba parando con mucho dolor sintieron tres auras asesinas que venían de atrás de ellos y lentamente voltearon y se encontraron con sus respectivas mujeres.

-Así que ustedes le hicieron eso a Dai-kun- dijo muy molesta Akina mirando a su esposo que se puso blanco.

-Lo hicieron ver como un mujeriego.- habló Mikoto dejando la piel chinita a su esposo.

-Y todavía ensuciaron sus ropas como los pendejos que son.- dijo Hana dejando temblando a su esposo.

* * *

En la noche en el hospital en la habitación 215 se encontraban tres hombre que se llamaban los vengadores vendados siendo visitados por sus hijos cada uno unos los miraban con lastima y otros con una sonrisa burlonas porque su santísimas madres le hicieron eso al que supuestamente llevan los pantalones en la relación.

_(Maldito chamaco te saliste con la tuya)_ pensaban los tres hombres muy adoloridos.

Neji en verdad le daba pena pporque vio como su madre le dio una gran paliza a su padre, y su padre ni tiempo para correr como marica tuvo tiempo ya que en menos de un segundo estaba noqueado en le piso.

Hanabi y Hinata estaban diciéndole a su padre que muy pronto se recuperara, y su madre le perdonara de lo que sea que haga echo, pero Hiashi sabía que si sus hijas se enteraban lo que le hizo a Daisuke, le iban a dar una paliza más fuerte de que se la dio su madre.

En cambio Itachi y Sasuke estaban que sonreían al ver como su sacrosanta madre dejó a su padre, todo adolorido y en el hospital y ara su buena suerte gravaron como su madre lo golpeaba, y ya lo habían bajado a internet.

Los tres vengadores estaban derrotado y el mocoso que se querían vengar ni enterado de lo que le querían hacer.

* * *

En un departamento específicamente en una habitación muy desordenada está un joven con cabellos rosados que estaba en su cama la cual tenía una gran cantidad de ropa sucia como limpia estaba dormido cuando se levantó y estornudo.

Pestañeó pero luego sonrió malévolamente.- Después de todo a eso tres les volteó la broma muajajajajaja- terminó de decir Sakura sonriendo malévolamente.

Ella sabía que le iban a hacer algo por haberlos vistos juntos.-Me creerán estúpido o que?- pero le dio risa al verlos como les goleaban sus respectivas esposas.

**:::CONTINUARÁ:::**

**Esa Sakura chingando a los patriarcas de la familia**

**y estos como no tienen la protección de sus esposas ya valieron.**

**Sasuke cuando no pasándose vergüenza el mismo.**

**Si les gustó dejen comentarios.**

**Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siempre Juntos**

**Capítulo 7: La cita de Neji? y una reunión para recordar...**

Ya terminó el proyecto de la bebé, Sakura se puso a llorar por separarla de su bebe Nozomi y a la mayoría les salió una gota al ver a ese chico que era todo un loquillo.

Se ve a los dos chicos inseparables caminando por la escuela los dos como siempre Daisuke hablando y Neji asintiendo o negando o en vez de cuando comentando algo, y cada vez que se acercaban y pasaban por el costado de un hombre los miraban con burla, o con asco, o con una sonrisa pervertida; y la mujeres con una mirada de tristeza o algunas que son yaoistas las miraba con perversión.

Neji como siempre estaba atento a todo se dio cuenta de como los miraban y le dio curiosidad y golpeo a su amigo en la costilla para llamar su atención.- Oye vez como nos miran- dijo mirando al frente en eso Sakura empieza a ver a las personas y asintió a su amigo.- A que crees que se deba.- dijo serio y con curiosidad.

-Ni idea pero no debe ser algo importante- dijo y agitaba la mano restándole importancia al asunto y Neji hizo lo mismo.

En eso al frente de ellos corriendo aparecieron los akatsuk algunos con cara de burla y otros con cara de pena y frenaron quedando al frente de ellos, los que corrían eran Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Tobi y Kisame jalando a Pein y a Zetzu y al final muy agotada Konan.

Sasori e Itachi se acercaron con ojos picaros a los dos e Itachi dijo.- Yo sabía que tenían algo, pero porque no nos dijeron- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Los dos se miraron y luego dirigieron la mirada a Itachi lo miraron con curiosidad porque no entendía porque les dijo eso.- Explícate Ita-chan- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tierna que lo hizo sonrojar y a la misma vez enojar de que le siga diciendo así.

-Les hablamos de esto- dijo Sasori sacando su celular donde había una imagen de ellos dos abrazándose y parecía que se iban a besar (Era la imagen de cuando Hizashi los empujo y quedaron en una situación muy comprometedora capítulo anterior) .-No los juzgaremos pero nos hubiera gustado que nos lo dijeran- dijo Sasori con falsa tristeza en su mirada.

Neji agarró el celular y tenía la mirada pegada en el y con la boca abierta igual que Sakura porque ella sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba que le dijeran gay y esas cosas. A los demás les dio risa los rostros de esos dos, se aguantaban para no reírse y dañar más su hombría.

-Pero en esta foto nos empujaron y quedamos así- dijo Sakura mientras veía la foto y luego a Neji.

-Si pero la gente no piensa eso creen que los dos son del otro equipo, y también no es por molestar en su amistad pero- lo interrumpió Itachi a Pein.

-Siempre pasan juntos- dijo serio y lo cortó Deidara con una sonrisa de burla era hora que ellos sufran por decirle gay.

-Dicen que salen juntos como en una cita- dijo serio ahora Sasori con las mismas razones que Deidara.

-La madre de Neji le cae muy bien Dai- dijo Hidan con burla al ver sus caras.

-Y hasta que cagan juntos- dijo Tobi con su voz infantil la cual todos lo miraron con una gota de sudor- Tobi es un buen chico!-

-Ya enserio digan nos que están juntos somos amigos estamos en confianza- dijo Kisame con una sonrisa amigable.

Los dos se sorprendieron y Neji les contestó.- Daisuke y yo solo somos amigos- dijo serio y enojado porque lo tachen de gay, Konan era la única que les creía, los demás también pero en verdad los querían joder.

-Si, Neji tiene razón somos amigos nada más- dijo con una sonrisa fingida pero que nadie se dio cuenta.

-Ya les creemos pero deben alejarse un poquito para que la gente deje de pensar en que son gay- dijo Itachi aconsejándolos.

Los dos se miraron serios y luego miraron a los akatsuki los cuales los miraban para que les diga la solución de su problema y volvieron a mirarse en verdad desde que se conocieron no se separan estaban siempre juntos.

-Porque tendría que separarme del idiota, somos amigos- dijo serio Neji porque no pensaba separase de Daisuke solo por lo que piensan.

-Nosotros solo decíamos- dijo Pein serio y en eso se escuchó la campana de que comenzaban las clases así que cada uno se fue a su aulas.

* * *

En una sala de reuniones se encontraban los padres de los alumnos del salón primero A-1, estaban ahí porque el tutor de sus hijos los llamó.

En eso estaban esperando como una hora y el maldito del profesor no llegaba, aunque a algunas señoras no les importaba ya que estaban mirando a un chico de cabellos rosados y ojos de color jade, que estaba siendo rodeado por tres mujeres las cuales eran las señora Hyuugas y la señora Uchiha, estaban hablándoles y el chico les contestaba con una sonrisa. A su costado de ese cuarteto estaban tres hombres con una aura muy oscura que daba mucho miedo.

En eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a.- Mucho gusto soy Hatake Kakashi, el tutor de sus alumnos.- dijo como si llegar tarde fuera nomal, y en verdad para el era así.

-Llegó tarde.- dijeron varias mamás y papás.

Kakashi se sentó en su silla.- Es que viniendo aquí se me cruzó un gato negro y tuve que darme una vuelta por todo el colegio o sino tendría mala suerte.- dijo haciendo que todos tengan una gota de sudor, menos Daisuke que estaba acostumbrada a esas escusas de su tío.

-Mentiroso!.-decían los padres muy cabreados por que quieran agarrarlos de idiotas.

-Ya está reunión no es para saber si soy un pinocho si o no.- dijo y los padres lo fulminaban con la mirada e intentaban intimidarlo, pero el bien cabrón no se asustaba.- Esta reunión es para saber como serán sus hijos cuando sean más grandes.-dijo asintiendo dándose la razón.- así que si tienen una duda o quieren ir a la baño levanten la mano.

Todos los padres levantaron la mano.- O parece que van a ir tres con tres al baño ya que son unos meones.- dijo y todos los padres tenían una gran vena en la frente.-

-NO ES ESO!.- gritaron muy molestos, no podían creer que sus hijos soporten a alguien así la mayor parte del día.- Que hace ese mocoso ahí.- dijeron en coro al ver como el chico alborotaba las hormonas a sus esposas.

-Hagan como si no estuviera ahí, o que no les va a quitar su mujer.- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico.- el es Hatake Daisuke.- dijo viendo a su sobrino estando orgulloso de él.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.- Es su sobrino.- dijeron los esposos sorprendidos, menos Hizashi ya que el sabía muy bien que eran esos dos familias.

-Si.- dijo con orgullo mirando al horizonte.- Y es igual a mí todo un ganador con las mujeres.- dijo con una sonrisa que nadie notó.

-Que hace aquí.- dijeron los padres haciendo ver que están en una gran coordinación, las mujeres no sabían que pasaba a su alrededor ya que estaban algunas acercándose para hablar con el chico o algunas viendo tal belleza y ternura, pero a todas les pasó algo en la mente al verlo sacar unos onigiris y comerlos manchándose levemente los labios.

-KAWAI!.- gritaron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

-Es que a mi no me gusta decir las cosas dos veces así que lo obligué a venir.- dijo asintiendo, ya que el era muy flojo.

Los hombres estaban molestos por lo dicho.- Y sus padres?.- dijeron pero se sintieron con miedo al ver como sus esposas los fulminaba con la mirada ya que con la mención de los padres del chico este se puso muy triste; claro los púnicos que no dijeron eso fueron el grupo Vengador.

-Pues ellos se fueron de este mundo y solo los tenemos en nuestros recuerdos que la vida nos dejó con ellos.- dijo Kakashi un poco culpable porque, el se sentía culpable de lo que pasó con los padres de Sakura.

Luego de la reunión Daisuke se hizo amigo de varias mamás, y nadie escuchó lo que decía Kakashi ya que los hombres fulminaban con la mirada al crío, y las mujeres lo miraban muy tiernamente.

Daisuke se ganó nuevos enemigo y muchos papás se unieron a los "VENGADORES".

* * *

En otra parte de la reunión estaba Neji muy molesto, porque esa tarde había planeado salir con su amigo Daisuke a pasear o ir al cine pero sus planes fueron cambiados por el cabrón de Kakshi que o obligó a ir a la reunión.

Estaba molesto nadie debía separarlo de Daisuke ya que él era su mejor amigo, y solo era de él y nadie más podía tenerlo, nadie; luego se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Estoy molesto de que alejen a Daisuke de mi lado, no puede ser que él me guste como todos dicen, solamente lo quiero porque es mi mejor y primer amigo, no puedo estar enamorado de él... o si?.- Neji estaba confundido y asustado por sus sospechas esperaba que solo sea una cariño de amistad lo que tenía por Daisuke.

* * *

Al día siguiente los alumnos tenían matemáticas estaban sentados como siempre adelante estaban Neji y Sakura, entro el profesora Anko.

-Bien gusanos saquen sus libros para empezar la clase-gritó Anko, volteaba y empezaba a escribir la clase de hoy.

Neji agarró su mochila para sacar su libro pero.- Mierda! no lo encuentro.- decía muy desesperado porque esa profesora cuando se enojaba daba mucho miedo.- Dai tienes tú libro de matemática- dijo esperando que lo tenga para que lo comparta con él.

-Libro?- preguntó y se sobo la barbilla.- En esta clase traemos libro? no me di cuenta- se rasco la nuca en forma nerviosa.

Neji le iba a gritar por lo despistado que es, pero un golpe en su mesa los distrajo en eso al frente estaba la sensei Anko con un gran libro que golpeo con la mesa y tenía una mirada asesina que se dirigía a esos dos.

-Mocosos donde estan su libros!- gritó y parecía que se transformaría en medusa ahí mismo, todos los chicos los miraban como los futuros difuntos que van a ser.

Neji estaba en shock por ver a esa mujer así y Sakura no se queda atrás un poco más y se orinaría en los pantalones, pero recupera la dignidad que le queda y habló.- Anko-sensei lo que pasa, es que yo soy pobre no tengo dinero a las justa tengo parra comer y si tengo hambre voy a la casa de un amigo yo como ahí, es que mi tío se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta y se gasta el dinero así que no tengo nada.- dijo con falsas lágrimas en los ojos.

Anko lo miro serio no se creía lo que le decía.- No te creo mocoso.- dijo muy seria y cabreada porque la quería ver la cara de tonta.

-Mi tío es Kakashi Hatake.- dijo con simpleza y la señora ensancho los ojos.

Lo miro como un pobre niño de la calle.- Pobre, teniendo un tío como Kakashi y aun se siente que eres puro e inocente.- dijo abrazándolo.- Te perdono y como Hyuga es el mejor de la clase también pero que no vuela a pasar.- dijo seria y luego de soltar a Daisuke de su abrazo asfixiante puso una pose pensadora.- Ahora con quien los pongo ummmm... ya sé Ten ten has cambio con Daisuke y tu lindo ve ahí- dijo seria y los dos fueron, Sakura y Neji molestos porque lo separaron de su amigo y Ten ten muy feliz porque iba a sentarse con el chico que le gusta.

Sakura de lejos miraba como la lagartona de Ten ten como ella la llamaba se juntaba mucho a Neji aprovechándose de la inocencia de su amigo virginal, pero luego la frente se le puso azul al ver que alguien se colgó de su brazo derecho e izquierdo, en el derecho estaba Ino muy feliz leyendo el libro y apegándose a Daisuke, en su otro brazo estaba Karin y las dos hacían que sus brazos toquen sus senos y ella se puso más azul al ver como esas chicas lo tocaban.

_(en estos momentos odio ser tan lindo y deseable) _pensaba triste y adelante de ella Hinata la miraba con pena y Dai con la mirada le pedía ayuda.

Por otro lado Neji veía como Ten ten se acercaba mucho invadiendo su espacio personal y eso le incomoda quería empujarla pero eso no sería caballeroso y especialmente es que ella le está prestando su libro. Siempre le molesto que la gente invada su espacio personal con la única persona que dejaba invadirlo era a su amigo Daisuke; en eso disimuladamente volteó y vio a su amigo siendo rodeado y abrazado por Ino y Karin y su prima lo veía seguramente como el pobre desgraciado que era, no sabía porque pero quería que esa brujas rubia y pelirroja como las llamaba se alejen de su amigo, quería laejarlas y gritarles que nadie debía tocar a Daisuke ya que era de él...

_(Que acabo de pensar Daisuke no es mío, yo no soy gay; debemos tomarnos un tiempo porque no puedo seguir con estos celos que hacen que dude de mi sexualidad)..._ pensaba el cubito de hielo Hyuga.

-Neji yo umm.. ammm. quería d-decir.- estaba tartamudeando Ten ten y su mirada estaba abajo en sus mano que las tenía entre lazadas.

-Escúpelo mujer- dijo Neji cabreado por el suspenso.

Ten ten levantó la mirada y Neji vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Me gustaría tener una cita contigo.- dijo ahora mirándolo con los ojos cerrados.

Neji se sorprendió pero lo oculto bien en su máscara de frialdad que se rompía con Daisuke porque con él demostraba más sentimientos que a otra persona.- Está bien- dijo serio y empezó a resolver los problemas de la pizarra.- Hoy una hora después de clases dime donde esta tu casa para ir por ti.- dijo siguiendo mirando la pizarra.

Ten ten emocionada le dio su dirección porque el chico acepto una cita con ella, por otro lado Neji aceptó porque querían que dejen de nombrarlo gay y así se despejaba y aprendía como era estar en una cita con una mujer.

Al final de la clase de matemáticas Neji se levantó para irse a la siguiente clase y en la puerta se puso a esperar a su amigo y a su costado estaba Ten ten muy nerviosa y sonrojada en eso a los dos les salió una gota de sudor al ver a Dai y lo agarraban de un brazo Ino, del otro Karin y por la espalada Hinata lo abrazaba y la mayoría de los varones estaban celoso por como el chico de aspecto maricón como lo llaman por el color de su cabello acaparaba a las chicas, en otro lado Sasuke y Neji no sabía porque pero querían apartar a esas tres del chico de cabellos rosados no aceptaban que alguien lo agarrara y eso lo molestaba.

-Jo Neji vamos a la siguiente clase- dijo nervioso ya que no sentía sus brazos por mucho que se le colgaban las chicas.

En eso Ten ten las llamó y Sakura le agradeció con la mirada.- Chicas no van a creerlo voy a tener una cita con Neji-kun- gritó y toda la clase que aún no se iba se sorprendieron pero el más sorprendido fue Daisuke al escuchar eso sintió un dolor en el pecho pero no le dio importancia.

-Felicidades cegatón.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada, Neji se hubiera enojado pero al verlo así con esa sonrisa no pudo en vez de eso le dio curiosidad.

Y así pasó el día de clase Neji se dio cuenta de que Dai ya no hacía sus locuras y las tres chicas se le habían colgado otra vez en la salida, lo que le molestaba más era saber que a Daisuke no le molestaba eso y se volvió a poner celoso; así que estaban en la puerta del colegio Neji despidiéndose de Ten ten y Dai porque a las otras no la conocía, se retiró con su prima Hinata.

Así que en ese momento Ino se fue a acosar a Sasuke junto con Karin el cual estaba deprimido porque se le volvieron a pegar esas dos. En eso Sakura se fue a su hogar pero vio que Ten la seguía.

-Ten-chan me estas siguiendo?- preguntó deteniéndose para que ella este a su costado.

-NO mi casa está por ahí- dijo nerviosa.- Dai-kun usted conoce a mucho a Neji-kun.- Sakura solo asintió.- Me podría decir que le gusta a él para impresionarlo.-

_(Porque de todas las personas me pide a mí eso, así es porque soy la única amiga de Neji, en momento así odio que él sea un puto anti-social, que_ hago) pensaba Sakura muy nerviosa.

_-_Yo no sé ya que Neji nunca tuvo una cita con una mujer_-_dijo y desapareció de ahí solo dejo el polvo levantado.

Sakura corrió y entró al departamento y se arre costo en la puerta y se sentó ocultando su rostro en sus piernas, al momento en levantarlo se arrepintió por a ver llegado a casa muy temprano ahí al frente de ella estaba Kakashi sin su polo y en sus piernas había una chica de cabellos anaranjados sin su blusa y falda solo sus bragas y un sostén.

-Kakashi!- gritó molesta por dejarlo traumado.

-Maldito mocoso no tenía que ir a casa de tu amorcito- dijo con una sonrisa burlona pero se le borró al verla deprimirse.- Nena tengo que asumir asuntos familiares.- dijo a la chica la cual se vistió y se fue un poco decepcionada por que la dejaron con las ganas.-Que paso chamaca.- dijo serio y se puso al frente de ella.

-Es que Neji va a tener una cita y luego va a pasar más tiempo con esa lagartona y me va a dejar y estaré sola.- dijo deprimida.

-No creo que te vaya a dejar y apuesto por mi belleza que en esa cita ese cubo de hielo va a estar aburrido- dijo muy seguro pero al verla igual lo cargó y la llevó a una habitación donde la puerta era de color rojo y había un letrero el cual decía "Kakashi si no salgo es porque estoy durmiendo, si vas a entrar es para dejarme comida" y entró.

-Mocosa cámbiate vamos a espiar a tu amorcito y vas a ver que en su cita va a estar aburrido- dijo y le cerró la puerta.

-Kakashi tiene razón me voy a cambiar para ver la cita de mi amigo, no es porque estoy deprimida ni menos celosa es porque quiero que le convenga si es eso.- dijo y se fue a cambiar a una velocidad impresionante.

Continuará...

Gracias por sus reviews... Y no se olviden dejar sus somentarios..

Bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Siempre Juntos**

**Capítulo 8: Quien sabe mi secreto?**

En una habitación de color celeste en una cama que tenía frazadas de color rojiza medio cuerpo en el piso se veía a una joven de cabellos rosados que llevaba un polo holgado de color negro y unos pantalones de pijamas color celeste, estaba soñando de que se la tragaba el mundo, especialmente eso lo deseaba con muchas ganas, ya no quería ver a su amigo por mucho tiempo, se sentía muy avergonzado porque al fin y al cabo la descubrieron.

Ayer cuando fue a espiar a su amigo lo vio aburrido como lo dijo Kakashi, el bien jodido tenía razón; pero la chica siempre lo abrazaba del brazo y gracias a su tío no fue y le partió la cara a esa regalada por estar así con su Neji, y cuando estaban yéndose Neji los descubrió, en verdad era una gran duda que tenía ¿Cómo los descubrió?, al final Ten ten les dijo a ella y a Kakashi que eran novios, en ese momento sintió un gran dolor en el corazón y sonrió forzadamente, pero Neji no sospechó por la cual lo siguieron porque Kakashi le dijo que era que Daisuke quería saber si esa chica era buena para él y se la creyó.

Ella seguía durmiendo y le dolía la cabeza por haber llorado casi tosa la noche, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta y entró Kakashi con un balde de agua lo cual le hecho y con una sonrisa que no se veía por su máscara pero su ojo estaba cerrado por lo que se dio cuenta.

**POV Sakura/Daisuke:**

Cuando me levanté agarré lo primero que encontraba y empecé a lanzarle a Kakashi por despertarme de esa forma, él bien maldito solo se fue riéndose a carcajadas, maldito bastardo un día de estos me vengaré por todas las que me hizo ese idiota, solamente espero que cuando lo haga no este muerta por todas sus locuras que me hace.

-Mocosa ya levántate que se te hace tarde- dijo Kakashi de no se que parte del departamento, así que sin más me vestí con el uniforme escolar y me dirigí hacia la sala para irme, por supuesto sin comer porque ni Kakashi ni yo cocinamos porque se nos hace muy aburrido así que mejor vamos a comer por ahí.

Pero al llegar a la sala pase por el comedor y vi el desayune, mis ojos se abrieron como platos porque se veía delicioso, sentía que se me iban a salir, ya que era un manjar lo que veía en la mesa.

-K-Kakashi tú hiciste esto- dije sin creerme que ese vago lo haga hecho.

El me miró con una mirada de superioridad.- Por supuesto mocosa así que ponte a comer que se nos hace tarde- dijo serio y yo me sorprendí más, ya que escucharlo serio era muy raro.

-Desde cuando a ti te importa llegar temprano al colegio- dije mirándolo como si fuera de otro planeta, no conocía al que estaba frente mío.

El negó con la cabeza.- Quién dijo que iría al colegio, llegaré tarde para perderme en el camino de la vida- dijo serio.- Y por como está tú, los dos nos perderemos por el camino de la vida- dijo y se puso a comer, yo lo imité en verdad me moría de hambre.

Luego de eso salimos y entramos al carro de Kakashi la cual fuimos a espiar a Neji, su carro es negro y dice con letras blancas y grandes "La Cool Familia Hatake" y en la ventana de atrás se veía la imagen de una Kakashi leyendo su icha icha y a mí jugando con una pelota, arriba de nosotros nuestros nombres, será por eso que nos descubrió.

Llegamos a un hermoso parque y empezamos a caminar el leyendo su icha icha como siempre y yo solo veía el lugar con curiosidad.- Kakashi porque me trajiste a perderme "en el camino e la vida" si nunca me trajiste antes- dije mirándolo porque ya aviamos dado tres vueltas por el lugar.

-Es que quería aconsejarte que sería mejor que pases tiempo con más personas y a Neji lo dejes para que el dolor se te pase- dijo mirando al frente y guardando su libro, yo solo lo miraba esa idea se me había pasado por la cabeza pero no sabía si era la correcta.

-Me gustaría regresar a ser chica y así el se enamoraría de mí- dije mirando el suelo estoy muy deprimida.

Vi como se detuvo y yo igual lo hice.- Sabes que no puedes hacerlo o sino te pasaría lo mismo que tu familia.- dijo mirandome serio y un poco enojado, eso me sorprendió porque el nunca se había enojado conmigo.- Te prometí que nadie te haría daño y no lo estoy cumpliendo.- dijo ahora con un poco de dolor.

-Kakashi nadie me a hecho daño- dije con una sonrisa para que vea que estoy bien.

-Mientes, Neji te hizo daño y yo no puede hacer nada para impedirlo.- dijo mirándome y pude ver en su ojo culpa.

Entendí lo que me quería decir y sonreí y solté unas carcajadas.- No pudiste hacer nada porque eso manda el corazón Kakashi.- le dije y seguí caminando.- Ya creo que perdimos mucho tiempo en el camino de la vida- dije y me pare donde estaba el carro y el sonrió, abrió la puerta del carro, entramos y nos dirigimos a la prepa, estábamos en silencio ahora entendía porque estaba enojado en verdad no estaba conmigo era consigo mismo, no pude evitar soltar una risita porque al final siempre se preocupaba por mí sin importar todas la veces que me jodió.

Llegamos y para mi buena suerte mi primera clase era con mi tío, al entrar los dos, todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en grupos conversando cosas en variedades, lo que escuché es que Ten ten les contaba a las chicas que Neji es su novio y Neji estaba en los asientos donde siempre nos sentábamos y el asiento del costado estaba su maleta que al verme la quitó para que me siente, y creo que Kakashi se dio cuenta.

-Chicos siéntense - dijo y puso sus cosas en su silla yo me iba a sentar al costado de Neji porque era el único lugar desocupado pero Kakashi me agarró de los hombros y no me dejo ir yo lo vi y él estaba mirando a los jóvenes y en eso sonrió.- Naruto siéntate al lado de Hyuga, y tú Daisuke siéntate donde estaba Naruto.- yo me sorprendí pero lo hice y vi que Naruto se levantó un poco molesto y al pasar a mi lado me sonrió amigable y yo se lo devolví, pienso que es bipolar por sus cambios de actitud.

Me senté al lado de Sasuke Uchiha el cual me veía debes en cuando y yo lo miraba también, el se sentaba a mi derecha y a mi izquierda estaba vacía., como no dormí mucho me arrecoste en la mesa y me puse a dormir, no sé cuantó tiempo estuve así pero sentí que alguien me jalaba de la camisa, vi quien era, pero quien más sería era Sasuke, me levanté y me sobe el ojo para desperezarme, pude apreciar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero creo que será mi imaginación.

Luego de esos pensamientos -Que pasa Sasuke-chan- dijo aun dormida y me estiré un poco.

-Kakashi dice que prestes atención o sino contará algo vergonzoso de ti, como el día en el cual te orinaste en la cama, cuando tenías 13 años-. dijo serio mientras veía a delante y sonreía, me puse rígida al pensar cuantas cosas vergonzosas más podía decir de mí.

-Yo nunca me oriné a esa edad en la cama- dije señalándolo, podía apreciar como todos aguantaban de reírse de mí.

Kakashi me miró como si estuviera divirtiéndose en estos momentos.- Así, yo no me acuerdo eso, estuviste oliendo a orine todo ese día.- dijo mientras soltaba la carcajada.

Usaría la verdad.- Sabías que tenía problemas!.- dije muy molesta.

Sentía que mis mejillas ardían, muy fuerte hasta me dolían por lo vergonzoso que estaba, sentía que iba a llorar, en esos momentos y parece que Kakashi se dio cuenta.

-Ya dejemos esto en la paz.- dijo agitando la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

.- dije nerviosa y muy sonrojada; en eso veo a Sasuke que se cree el mejor, su mirada es fría de que yo sepa es inteligente, es tan parecido a Neji no sé cuanto tiempo me lo quedé viendo pero lo vi mirarme de reojo y luego se sonrojo me parecía tan tierno sonrojándose.

-Por qué me miras tanto, tengo algo en el rostro- dijo serio pero se veía divertido intentando ser rudo cuando estaba sonrojado.

-Jejeje no no tienes nada Sasu-chan- dije con burla al recordarme como su mamá lo llamaba.

-Ja ja que gracioso, baka.- me dijo un poco molesto pero su sonrojo se identifico más en sus mejillas.

-Si yo soy baka tú eres manuke (significa tonto, bobo, necio)- dije molesto por lo que me dijo y el me miró con una mirada de odio y yo se la devolví, sentía como salían rayos de nuestra mirada.

-Baka- dijo molesto aún con la mirada puesta en mí.

-Manuke- le volví a decir sentía que iba a ser divertido.

-Baka!- dijo más fuerte que todo el salón escuchó y empezó a vernos.

-Manuke!- también lo dije fuerte y empezaba a sacar una sonrisa por esta situación.

-Baka!- me divierto de lo lindo.

-Manuke!.- jijijiji están divertido, igual que cuando a Neji le digo cegatón...

-Teme!- escuché gritar y nuestra mirada fue dirigida a donde escuchamos ese grito y vimos a Naruto parado con una sonrisa, al costado estaba Neji y lo vi pero el miraba a la pizarra pero se notaba una aura depresiva al rededor de él y no entiendo porque?.

-Porque Kami otro chico que se une a los insultos Dobe-Teme ahora vana ser Dobe-Teme-Manuke-Baka - dijo un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas si no me equivoco se llama Suigetsu.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas y yo también empecé a reír y vi como Sasuke sonreía y no era de burla era algo natural, en eso la campana sonó diciendo que comenzaba otra clase, en eso mientras me paraba para ir a otra clase y me dirigía para la puerta sentí que alguien pasaba sus brazos por mi hombro cuando vi era Naruto y me sorprendí y a mi otro costado estaba Sasuke mirando al frente y así Naruto me jaló y caminamos junto a Sasuke hasta la clase de gimnasia.

**FIN DEL POV SAKURA/DAISUKE.**

* * *

**POV NEJI:**

Vi como Daisuke se iba con esos Naruto y Sasuke, por primera vez me dejaba, me olvidaba, se había olvidado de mí, no .. no podía ser, me sentía mal no sé porque me dolía el pecho justo donde estaba el corazón sentía como si de un momento a otro me lo rompieran todo por ser ignorado por él, en eso sentí como alguien me abrazaba del brazo y vi a Ten ten estaba con una sonrisa y sonrojada, así los dos nos dirigimos hacia gimnasia.

Fui a cambiarme a mi ropa de deportes en eso al salir vi a esos tres conversando, tenía ganas de ir y jalar a Daisuke para llevármelo y que esté con migo pero eso se vería mal él esta haciendo amigos y yo tengo que dejarlo ir, no podía mantenerlo a mi lado ya que Daisuke es un pájaro libre no merece ser enjaulado, debo dejarlo ir para que conozca a más gente, pero me dolía muy fuerte en el corazón.

-Dobe y Baka!- escuché hablar al Uchiha muy molesto viendo a Daisuke y Naruto los cuales sonreían divertidos.

-Teme!- decía Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Manuke!- dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa burlona, esos dos se juntaron para molestar al Uchiha, otra vez.

Y así siguieron insultándose hasta que llego el profesor Gai el cual empezó hablar acerca de la flama de la juventud y varias cosas más, creo que aquí todos los profesores están locos.

Empezó hablar de que nos separaremos para jugar futbol hombres contra mujeres; y empezé a ver como las chicos miraban maliciosos y con lujuria a las chicas ya que los dos sexos iban a jugar y ver a las mujeres sudorosas sería sexy. Y al contrario podía ver como las chicas a mi amigo lo miraban con lujuria, pero una chica creo que se llama Karin la miraba con curiosidad.

-Formaremos los equipo! Y que gane el mejor equipo que tenga la mayor Flama de la Juventud!.- gritaba como siempre las pendejadas en sensei de Gimnasia.

-No es justo ellos siempre practican fútbol!.- se quejaban las chicas muy molestas.

Deje de darle importancia, ya que mi mirada se fue donde estaban ese trío, en el cual se veía a Sasuke muy cabreado con Naruto y Daisuke... Daisuke siempre se hacia amigos así, muy fácilmente agarra confianzas con la gente a veces porque les cae bien otras para intentar cambiar a esas gentes.

Sentí como me jalaban y vi a Ten ten mirándome sonrojada mientras me llevaba hacia un circulo cual habían formado seguro para escoger a los equipos; pude ver como a esos tres Ino-san, mi prima y Karin-san los llamaban y a regañadientes les hacían caso.

-Chicos tendré que decirles que uno de ustedes estará en el equipo de las chicas ya que las lindas flores que tiene por compañeras quieren algo justo.- dijo Gai-sensei mientras en su alrededor se veía un fondo de rosas.- Y achicas a quien quieren en su equipo- dijo mirándolas y las chicas hicieron un círculo aparte y empezaron a cuchichear, quien sabe que cosas, quien de nosotros será el desafortunado de usar la camiseta rosada, ya que hay camisetas rosadas para las chicas y el azul para los chicos.

-Ya decidimos.- hable la de ojos rojos, vi como Hinata estaba emocionada, Ten ten molesta, las demás ansiosas.- El que va estar en nuestro equipo va a ser el chico más Hot del colegio y no solo eso también es el chico más lindo y tierno.- dijo muy feliz.

Uchiha, Nara, Suigetsu, Kiba, Lee, y yo quedamos descartados con todo lo que dijo; ya que unos no son tiernos y los otros no son muy atractivos para las chicas.

-Escogemos...- estaban dando suspenso como si eso fuera un realyti de televisión.- a... Daisuke Hatake.- y gritaron estilo fan girl todas menos Karin y Ten ten.

El tarado miraba a todos lados diciendo.- Que gane.- y vi como sus ojos color jade brillaban intensamente y sentí como mis mejillas ardían, porque me siento así al verlo.

Al final del juego contra todo pronostico ganaron las mujeres, ya que Daisuke se los llevaba a todos, me había olvidado que era muy bueno en todos lo deportes.

Y terminando las clases no lo pude ver todo el fin de semana, donde se habrá ido.

**FIN DEL POV NEJI.**

* * *

**Es fin de semana osea, sábado y luego pondré el domingo:**

Sakura estaba dormida en el piso de us habitación se preguntaran por qué... pues la bien canija prefiere dormir ahí antes de arreglar su habitación.

Se abre la puerta de su habitación.- Ohhh! sería muy cruel levantar a un angelito del señor y yo no soy malo, soy bien bueno.- decía Kakashi con una aurora de ángel, pero luego desapareció y se formaron dos cuernos.- Pero en verdad no soy tan bueno muajajaja.- reía como maniático bajito para no levantarla, y empezó a caminar hasta llegar donde dormía y fingió que con algo en el camino se caía y cayó de fregaso hacia Sakura.

-Aghh! eso dolió Kakashi.- dijo muy molesta, últimamente la levantaba de formas muy poco peculiares.- Que quieres?.- dijo mirándolo muy molesto, vio su reloj y abrió sus ojos como platos.- Es la 1:00 de la tarde porque no me dejas dormir no hay clases.- dijo cabreada.

-Es que tengo planeado un día de campo contigo, para quitarte el mal humor.- dijo mientras se levantaba.- Así que cámbiate que te espero en la puerta a la 1:15.- dijo y se fue de la habitación.

_*Aunque no quiera creo que sería lo mejor despejarme un poco* _pensaba Sakura y se vestía unos jeans rojos y una polera de color azul, con zapatillas color negro de calavera, su cabello despeinado y encima su gorro negro.

Estuvieron un rato en el auto hasta que llegaron a un bello lugar de pura vegetación, se sentaron el un prado y un poco más lejos habían varios juegos.- Ahora vuelvo.- le dijo Sakura muy emocionada mientras iba a los juegos.

Kakashi sonrió ya que la mocosa estaba muy feliz y emocionada por el día de campo, aunque esa sonrisa cambió a una macabra.- Que malo que no solo es un día de campo normal ya que será mi pequeña venganza por a ver destruido mi Icha Icha Yuri.- dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Un poco lejos estaba Sakura en los columpios cuando sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda... (En el próximo capítulo les contaré que pasó)

* * *

Ya era domingo Sakura había ido a jugar con Naurto y Sasuke a fútbol, luego se fueron a la casa del Namikase el cual su padre Minato Namikase lo mataba con la mirada, ya como a las 7:00 se despido de Naruto y Sasuke , porque se iba a su casa su tío le había dicho que él iba a cocinar, en el camino se encontró con Neji que lo miró y con un asentimiento de cabeza se Daisuke se despidió de él, dejando al Hyuuga con la palabra en la boca ya que quería decirle algo a Dai. Cuando llegó a su casa vio a su tío cocinando y olía muy rico pero eso se fue al caño al ver a su tío con un delantal rosado donde decía "El tío más sexi del mundo" y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Luego de eso el la obligó a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la comida, y se fue después estaba caminado por las calles ya estaba oscuro tenía una bolsa donde tenía las cosas para la comida pero en eso escuchó a un perro por un callejón y entró para ayudarlo y darle algo para que coma, pero lo vio y se le hizo tierno y se lo iba a llevar para quedárselo en eso al frente suyo vio a dos siluetas era de una mujer y un hombre.

-Sabemos tú secreto Daisuke Hatake o tenemos que decir Sakura Haruno- decía la voz de un hombre la cual la dejo en helada, de que sepa quien es en verdad.

Por instinto abrazó más fuerte al perro mientras volteaba y veía a...

:::CONTINUARÁ:::

Quienes serán esas siluetas...

Neji entenderá porque tiene celos y de lo que siente por su amigo Daisuke...

Quien más se enamorará de él o mejor dicho ella...

Que paso en el día de campo...

Porque a Neji le pongo de enamorado con alguien raro y porque a Sakura le cambio un poco su personalidad...

Por que no dejaron comentarios... T^T... que malos son.

Espero que les haga gustado.

Bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Siempre Juntos**

**Capítulo 9: Mis nuevos amigos.**

-Sabemos tú secreto Daisuke Hatake o tenemos que decir ... Sakura Haruno- decía la voz de un hombre la cual la dejo en shock.

_(Quien es? Quien sabe mi secreto?)_ es lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura al ver a esas dos personas, al frente suyo y empezó a tener miedo, miedo de que las personas la cuales se escondió la descubrieron y le fueran a hacer daño.

-Q-quienes s-son- decía tartamudeando y apegando al perro más a su cuerpo.

De un momento a otro vio como se quitaron las capuchas y vio a dos jóvenes de cabello rojizos, a una la conocía era Karin Uzumaki, pero el chico a su costado no sabía quien era tenía ojos color turquesa claro, y en su frente tenía un tatuaje que decía "amor", ese joven se le hacía lindo pero también conocido, pero no sabía de donde.

**POV SAKU/DAI:**

Al ver a esos dos sentí que no debía temer pero igual estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, y en eso paso algo que me dejo sorprendida Karin sonrió y no era una sonrisa coqueta como las otras veces me dio era una sonrisa amigable y el del otro chico hizo una mueca el cual voy a interpretar una sonrisa.

-Saku-chan- dijo la zanahoria y fue corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa amigable la cual me abrazó y nos tumbo a las dos al piso y el otro miro negando divertido, en eso escuché un chillido y me acordé del perrito el cual aplastamos por el abrazo súper apachurrado de Karin.

-Shhhh! Karin-chan no me digas así- le dije seria al verla y los dos me miraron confundidos.- Vengan vamos a mi casa .- les dije y me dirige a mi hogar junto al perrito, en todo el proyecto estábamos en silencio.

Al llegar entre y deje al perro en el piso para que valla conociendo su nuevo hogar.- Tío- grité y de la cocina salió un Kakashi maldiciendo a lo bajo por el gritó yo solo reí, pero en eso se puso serio al ver a los chicos- Saben el secreto..- dije mirándolo muy seria.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.- Como se enteraron que soy mesero y solo trabajo de eso para ligar.- dijo muy dramático con cascaditas en los ojos por descubrir su secreto más oscuro.

A mi, a los otros dos chicos y hasta creo que a mi nuevo perrito nos salió una gran gota de sudor al escuchar las tonterías de Kakashi, luego de eso me puse seria,.- No Kakashi ellos saben de mi verdadera identidad.- dije seria y vi que abrió su ojo sorprendiéndose y de un momento a otro estaba apuntando a esos dos pelirrojos con una pistola y los miraba con una mirada asesina.

-Díganme como saben eso de Sakura o sino morirán ahora- dijo con una voz que nunca escuché y daba mucho miedo. Me puse adelante de ellos porque vi en sus ojos una mirada de temor aunque el chico parecía no tener miedo.

-Kakashi no creo que ellos sean esas personas, se ven muy inocentes y siento que los conozco.- dije muy segura, ellos asintieron dándome la razón seguro por el miedo.

-Saku-chan no te acuerdas que éramos amigos cuando tenías cinco años- dijo Karin y escuché su voz un poco dolida, volteé y ella estaba mirando el suelo, salían lágrimas de sus ojos, igual que el otro chico, me dolió horrible el pecho al verlos así.- N-Nosotros p-pensamos que también f-falleciste- dijo entre lágrimas, decir que me sentí muy mal era poco, yo me acerqué, los abracé y les sonreí me siento culpable por lo que sienten y el dolor que tuvieron que pasar.

**Fin del Pov de Saku/Dei.**

_**RECUERDOS::**_

_En un hermoso parque se veía a una niña de cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color llevaba unas gafas estaba llorando miraba un árbol el cual había una cometa y en sus manos estaba la cuerda intentaba jalarla pero si lo hacía terminaría rompiendo su cometa él único recuerdo de su hermano mayor que había fallecido hace unos meses lo habían atropellado y ella a las justas salió a salvo pero terminó lastimada, esa cometa los dos lo hicieron juntos y era muy importante para ella, pedía ayuda pero los adultos la ignoraban y los niños se reían de ella porque decían que por ser niña se lo merece; le pediría a sus padres pero ellos estaban de viaje y solo su abuela la cuidaba._

_Se sentó en el pie del árbol escondía su rostro entre las piernas en eso sintió unas cuantas hojas caer en su cabeza así que se levantó y arriba vio a una chica de cabellos ¿rosados? creía que se confundía por el sol, pero en eso la chica empezó a sacar la cometa con mucho cuidado y luego de soltarlo bajo pero terminó cayéndose._

_La chica de ojos rojos corrio donde cayó la chica y vio que estaba rígida y sobándose el trasero pero tenía la cometa en sus manos no la había soltado, ella se acercó y luego la abrazó._

_-G-Gracias- dijo en susurro y se apegaba más en la chica, luego de un rato se separo y la vio se fijó en sus cabellos eran de verdad rosados y pudo ver sus ojos eran de color jade y vio una gran sonrisa._

_-Hola soy Sakura Haruno y soy nueva en el vecindario, te gustaría ser mi amiga.- dijo extendiendo más su sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la chica de cabellos rojo que solo asintió.- Como te llamas- le habló._

_-K-Karin U-Uzumaki- dijo más roja que su cabellos y se sonrojó más al escuchar la risa de la otra chica._

_-Te ves muy mona sonrojada- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de mucho reír.- Y Karin te gustaría que te ayude a arreglar tu cometa.- dijo muy feliz haciéndole ver el hueco no muy grande en la cometa, en eso se levantó y le dio la mano para que se levante._

_-H-Hai- dijo y agarró su mano._

_Así las dos se pusieron a caminar hasta la casa de los Haruno para ir a arreglar la cometa en eso escucharon unos sollozos así que Sakura fue corriendo hacia donde venía los lloriqueos y vio a un chico de cabellos rojos se veía de su misma edad ojos turquesa claro y en su frente decía amor atrá de ella apareció Karin y al ver al chico se abrazó al brazo de Sakura en eso vio una marca pero en ese momento no le dio importancia; Sakura y Karin se acercaron al chico Sakura con determinación y Karin con miedo._

_-Oye niño estás bien- dijo Sakura poniéndose en cuclillas al frente del chico, Karin se quedó parada; el niño que tenía su mirada perdida se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz amigable su rostro tenía lágrimas secas que se las secó al ver a esas dos niñas._

_-No te importa- dijo seco y frío pero en sus ojos se veía tristeza y soledad.-Vete tú y tu amiga-_

_-Porque eres así, te ves alguien lindo y tierno pero actúas como alguien frío y sin sentimientos.- dijo y le sonrió haciendo sonrojar al chico.- Tú que crees Karin-chan- dijo ahora mirando a la pelirroja, ella asintió muy sonrojada._

_-Y-Yo creo que deberías m-mostrar tus sentimientos para a-así poder liberarte de t-tus temores- dijo avergonzada Karin haciendo asentir a Sakura._

_El chico la miró sorprendido y de un momento a otro dejando sorprendida a las dos chicas el las abrazo y lloró, las dos chicas no hicieron nada para detenerlo lo dejaron desahogarse en sus hombros._

_Una hora después se ve a los tres niños en una habitación blanca donde había varios posters de Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, y muchos animes más, los tres estaban terminado de arreglar la cometa los tres tenía una sonrisa adornada en la cara._

_Karin Uzumaki, perdió a su hermano hace unos meses la única persona que estaba siempre con ella, la apoyaba, la hacía reír, la cuidaba y siempre la querría falleció pensó que nunca encontraría a alguien que haría olvidar a su hermano el cual siempre estaría en su corazón._

_Gaara no Sabaku perdió a su padre hace un año, su padre aunque el sea el menor le dejo para que proteja a la familia, apoyar, enorgullecerla con toda esa carga lo estaba agobiando y se sentía frustado porque sus hermanos eran unos rebeldes y esa presión lo hacía ser malhumorado._

_Esos dos chicos encontraron amistad, comprensión, gracia y felicidad con su nueva amiga la cual los presento y ahora los tres son los mejores amigos, hasta que un día ellos dos descubrieron el asesinato de la familia Haruno el cual pensaron que ella también falleció, pero la vida les dio un nueva oportunidad para estar con ella._

_**Fin del Recuerdo.**_

Esos dos chicos no desaprovecharían esta nueva oportunidad que la vida les dio.

-Karin-chan y Gaa-chan- dijo con una sonrisa la de ojos jade.

Y las dos chicas se abrazaron y jalaron a Gaara para que las abrace también porque el decía que los abrazos no eran de hombres. Luego de contrale la historia de su supuesto asesinato y porque cambio de sexo y se puso otro nombres se fueron a cenar y le dieron un poco a Kuroi el nombre del perro el cual agarró antes.

Se la pasaron el fin de semana poniéndose al día en todas las cosas que hicieron, aunque a Gaara se le veía gay estar ahí chismoseando, se quería ir a hacer algo de machos pero esas dos cada vez que se queriá ir lo miraban de un forma asesina.

Gaara les terminó de contar que estudiaba en el extranjero pero lo va a dejar para ir a estudiar en la escuela en donde están y así también pasará más tiempo con sus hermanos y esperaba tener una gran relación con ellos: Temari y Kankuro.

Karin les contó que le gusta Sasuke y a esos dos no le dio mucha importancia pero es mujer enojada si da miedo, así que fingieron a verla escuchado.

* * *

Muy lejos estaba un joven de cabellos castaños amarrado en una coleta baja, unos preciosos ojos color perlas, los cuales estaban siendo tapados por sus brazos, soltó un suspiro cansado.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo, es que lo estaba molestando estos nuevos sentimientos que sentía por Daisuke su amigo y lo malo es que parecía que su amigo ya no le importaba lo que el hacia ya que lo ignoraba, pasaba más tiempo con Naruto y Sasuke, le cancelo una cita de "amigos" para irse con ellos.

Aunque decir que eran nuevos era una gran mentira ya que esos sentimientos comenzaron desde el comienzo de su amistad, cada vez que lo miraba terminaba volteando y sonrojándose.

_Pov Neji ... RECUERDOS en_ cursiva...Letra normal cuando regresamos al presente...

_Yo estaba en un bello parque el mismo parque en el cual mi primer amigo Daisuke me había ayudado a librarme de esos abusivos, que ya no me molestaban._

_Estaba en una de las bancas sentado, vestía la misma ropas de siempre, una camisa, un suéter a cuadros unos pantalones de traje color negro, y sus grandes lente que parecían botellas. Esperaba a mi amigo, habían acordado de vernos en el parque ya que le enseñaría los mejores lugares de Inglaterra, claro lo lugares en las cuales puedan entrar unos niños de 10 y 11 años._

_En eso escuché unos gritos y volteé, apreció a un montón de niñas que rodeaban a alguien, de ellas salían corazones y se escuchaba como si a alguien les daban besos, en verdad me daba pena el pobre desgraciado; pero vio unos cabellos rosados y luego como de ese montón de mujeres salía un manto rosado y pudo ver a su amigo un poco despeinado sus perfectas mejillas con pintalabios por los besos dados, llevaba unos jeans color negro y un polo de manga corta de color rojo, al verme se safó de las chicas y se fue corriendo donde yo estaba._

_Cuando menos lo pensaba estaba siendo arrastrado por Daisuke hacia quien sabe donde y las niñas nos seguían como chicas en medio celo._

_Daisuke se metió conmigo en un pequeño callejón y vimos como las niñas corrían de frente pensando que seguíamos corriendo, mi amigo de cabellos rosados estaba con la mejillas sonrojadas y con gotas de sudor, seguro por todo lo que tuvo que correr._

_-Jejeje disculpa Neji pero es que me empezaron a seguir desde que salí de mi departamento.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y rascándose la nuca, estaba nervioso._

_-No importa, seguro siempre te acosan, no.- le dijo mientras salía del callejón._

_-En verdad sí, hasta en los días de San Valentín, siempre quieren que sea su acompañante.- en ese momento sentí un enojo por todas esas resbalosas por querer ser el San Valentín de Daisuke, pero intente ignorar esos celos que se apoderaron de mí._

Como odio a todas esas mujeres que siempre estaban detrás de Daisuke, de chiquitos sentía celos pero no le tomaba importancia ya que pensaba que era por ser mi primer amigo y solo debería estar conmigo... y para acabar de molarla el tarado de Kakashi hizo esa estúpida rifa, como odio al bien bastardo.

_Estaba saliendo del colegio con mi amigo, cuando vi a un hombre de cabellos platas dando algo a unas personas y recibía dinero, cuando nos acercamos pude escuchar o que decía "Rifas, rifas el primer premio es tener una cita conmigo, claro que ustedes pagaran la cita, el segundo premio es una cita con mi lindo sobrino Daisuke Hatake, si quieren ver que tan guapo es aquí tengo una foto de él" enseñaba una foto donde estaba Daisuke sonrojado y se le veía muy tierno._

_-TÍO! que te dije de ganar dinero mediante mi persona.- dijo mi amigo mientras caminaba a zancadas hacia el señor que tenía el rostro tapado, no podía creer que sean familia ya que su aspecto era totalmente diferente, al ver a continuación me hizo salir una gota de sudor, el pequeño Hatake le jalaba la oreja al peliplata._

_-Gomenasai! sobrino no jales de mis orejas que vas a dejar una más grande que otra y ya no seré perfecto.- decía con lágrimas en el ojo._

_Escuché varios suspiros.- Pero que niño tan lindo.- decían niñas, jovencitas y señoras mirando a mi amigo, otra vez volvieron mis celos y me puse al frente de él como protegiéndolo._

_-Oye mocoso nosotros los Hatakes no somos gays, así que espero que termines con tu novio, que está bien feo.- dijo el de cabellos platas, haciéndome rabiar por decirme feo, pero por el de ser su novio no._

_-Neji no es feo!.- dijo Daisuke defendiéndome, y eso me hizo sonrojar, sentía que mi corazón latía muy fuerte era la primera vez que latía así sentía que se me iba a salir, pero lo volví a ignorar._

_Me acuerdo que en el cumpleaños de Daisuke le regale un pequeño collar con la forma del YING y el mío era el YANG, no supe porque pero lo compre y yo tengo la otra mitad._

_Estábamos corriendo como todas las mañanas veía a Daisuke muy feliz y su sonrisa me contagiaba, desde que lo conocí me sacaba demasiadas sonrisa y risas con su forma de ser o con sus locuras, también me daba risa como mi padre lo intentaba matar con la mirada, pero mi madre siempre lo defendía y terminaba dándole un zape a mi padre._

_Daisuke se quedó parado y yo lo imité- Neji nunca has pensado...- lo miré quería que sepa que tenía toda mi atención.- No nada mejor olvídalo.- dijo y siguió corriendo, yo lo agarré de la manga de la casaca._

_-Termina lo que ibas a decir.- dije mirándolo quería saber._

_-No es nada solo una locura mía, nada más.- dijo con una sonrisa pero no le creía, hacia que lo miré enojado y fingí estar molesto con él, le hice la ley del hielo y seguí corriendo.-No estas molesto?._

_-Hmp!- lo ignorare hasta que me lo diga._

_-Lo lamento fue una locura que pasó por mi cabeza y no tiene importancia no te enojes.- pero le seguí ignorando, pero sentí como me jalaban de la casaca.- Lo lamento, no quise que te enojaras conmigo.- vi como las lágrimas caían de su rostro, por impulso le limpié las lágrima, desde que lo conozco se que es muy sentimental.- Yo solo q..quería s..saber que si te g..gustaría tener un c..cambio de l..look ya que no me g..gusta que te molesten p..por tus ropas, a mi me g..gusta como te vistes, pero no me g..gusta que te m..moletes todo el t..tiempo me d..duele mucho.- dijo así que era eso, en verdad me enojaba que me molesten por mis ropas, pero saber que a él no le gustaba que me moleste y que le dolía algo dentro de mí se rompió al saber que sus lágrimas eran por mi culpa._

_-No te preocupes, pero creo que es bueno el cambio.- dije acariciándole la mejilla borrando cada rastro de lágrimas, Daisuke me miraba muy feliz y me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero me agradaba sentirlo cerca._

_-Ughh pero que maricas son.- nos separamos al escuchar al idiota de Kakashi que también venía a correr con nosotros en las mañanas._

Por el cambié porque no me gusta que llore por mi, y si puedo hacer que deje de llorar lo haré, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

Todos los momentos que viví con Daisuke son los momentos más felices de mi vida, él es el único capaz de hacer que me sienta pleno y en paz.

No ... aun no puedo creerlo pero creo que me gusta mi mejor amigo Daisuke

* * *

En un pequeño cuarto estaban tres personas dos de cabellos rojo y uno de cabellos rosados estaba conversando.

-No puedo creer que me hagan convencido para hacer una pijama da.- decía un cabreado Gaara, por estar ahí con esas dos mujeres que sonreían con mofa al ver el peinado que le hizo una de ellas.- Y lo peor dejo que me hagan esto en mi cabeza.- dijo más cabreado ahora, al ver los moñitos que le hizo Karin.

Las dos no aguantaron más .- Jajajajajaja.- lloraban por tanta risa al ver al pelirrojo con esas cosas en la cabeza.

Luego de varias discusiones decidieron que era hora de dormir, Gaara fue el primero en caer dormido estaba en el suelo, así falta recalcar que Gaara y Karin limpiaron el cuarto antes de entrar.

-Karin-chan puedo pedirte un favor.- dijo Sakura mirando a su amigo.

-Claro Sakura-chan.- dijo y Sakura se acercó y le dijo algo que la dejó con los ojos abiertos pero asintió.

Después las dos se quedaron dormidas, Sakura extrañaba a Neji, de como a veces ella se quedaba en su casa a dormir en su cama y algunas veces Neji terminaba abrazándola y se sonrojaba pero le encantaba dormir en los brazos de su amigo.- Neji.- lo dijo en susurró la única que lo escuchó fue Karin que sonrió al saber que su amiga estaba enamorada.

* * *

Y volvieron a entrar a clase: les tocaba con Kakashi el cual llegó tarde junto con Daisuke, Karin y Gaara.

Al ver a su profesor la mayoría dijo -Llegó tarde!- gritaron algunos chicos apuntándolo y mirándolo enojado.

-Lo lamento, pero me llamaron que escaparon algunos leones y yo como el gran domador que soy tuve que ayudarlos- dijo en una pose heroica.

Todos tenían una gota de sudor por las tonterías de su sensei así que para su salud mental lo dejaron pasar como siempre.

Se sentó pero luego se recordó -O me estaba olvidando tenemos un nuevo estudiante preséntate fan del amor- dijo en broma y se sentó a leer su icha icha.

Gaara lo miró con odio, por molestarlo con eso desde que llegó a la casa de los Hatake y verle ese tatuaje ya pasando lo que casi lo mata con una balaso, lo molestaba con eso.- Soy Gaara no Sabaku tengo 15 años - dijo fríamente.

::::CONTINUARÁ::::  
Jejeje creo que no pensaron que fuera Gaara, pero decidí ponerlo ya que quiero que todos entren, más adelante voy a poner a Sai...

Gracias por sus comentarios y no se olviden comentar este nuevo capítulo.

Bye bye.


End file.
